


We Will Resist.

by Ethanawriter



Series: Purple Lightning AU [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Peter Parker, I can't tag for shit, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infinty Stones, It's Not Delivery It's A Disapointment, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker's Coming For Your Left Shoes And He's Shitting In Them, Sassy Peter Parker, Slow Burn, The Avengers Overstep Boundaries, no beta we die like men, spiderdad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanawriter/pseuds/Ethanawriter
Summary: Peter's life was never terrible. There were downsides, sure, but he never hated living. When he got bit, he stayed positive. When the heroes he looked up to turned on the city, he stayed positive. When he had to flee to escape the death of his family and friends, he stayed positive. When he came across a hurt kid who couldn't escape those monsters, he stayed positive. When he was forced to chose between death by the avengers or death by his own hands, he stayed positive. He was ready to end everything right there. So how can he stay positive when he's tossed into a world where the Avengers are not only heroes but desperate to make him fall in love with them after everyone he loved has been killed?OrPeter Parker lives in a world where the Avengers are heroes-turned-villains. He and his ragtag group of rebels, desperate to end the suffering, agree to set off a bomb with the Avengers in range and kill them all. Peter must stay behind to activate it. However, when he activates the bomb, Peter is tossed into a world with Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, where the very people he spent hating are heroes and worse- want him to be theirs. But Peter will not go down that easily, not after everything he's been through.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Frank Castle & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Purple Lightning AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987780
Comments: 168
Kudos: 209





	1. Bomb-Peter Meets A/B/O World Arc

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr dump for Starker and other Peter ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697041) by [Lurafita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurafita/pseuds/Lurafita). 



> This was a prompt yonk-a-roo-nee from the lovely [Lurafita](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Lurafita/pseuds/Lurafita). Check them out please : )
> 
> You can find the prompt I used for this one, Alternate Universe/Dimension Travel/Alpha Avengers/Omega Peter/Pack Dynamics [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697041/chapters/53139550)
> 
> I was also inspired by [Apscribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apscribbles/pseuds/apscribbles) and their work [Let Us Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333131/chapters/64126549)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

_"Come on! It's just up ahead!"_

_Peter shouted as they ran fast, working their way to the core of The Avenger's base. "_

_Fuck! Bolt! Shift! Go with Webs, we'll do what we can from here!!" Sam called out._

_Ethan nodded and sprinted ahead to Peter's side. He needed the most cover, and Ethan's electricity was an impressive match with Jordan's mind manipulation._

**_Webs, get set up, Shift and I got your six._ ** _Ethan thought, his electricity frying Black Widow temporarily. Ethan couldn't use anything too lethal nor his fire, lest it active the bomb by accident. Jordan was facing off against an enraged Hulk._

_Ethan moved to help her, but Black Widow overcame the shocks, shooting Ethan in the arm._

_Right._

_He needed to focus on her._

_He'd worry about giving Jordan her spellbook in a minute, this was more important._

_Maneuvering around the once-heroic spy and dodging her shots, Ethan managed to get close enough to knock Black Widow down with a sickening crunch on the woman's leg. As he moved closer to Peter to protect him, a blood-curdling scream pierced the air._

_Looking over Ethan, Peter, and Jordan watched in horror as Sam fell to the ground, a huge gaping wound in his chest from none other than one of Ironman's repulsors. That distraction was enough for Captin America to get the jump on Bucky, and the Hulk to overcome Jordan. The two watched as their friends were turned to unrecognizable sacks of flesh on the ground, blood and gooey tissue oozing out of their once animated bodies._

_Ethan could feel damp tears stream down his face, his heart aching at the sudden emptiness he felt._

_"BOLT, Look out!!"_

_Ethan turned just in time to be shot in the chest by Hawkeye, causing him to stumble back onto Peter. "Bolt! E-Ethan, please, oh gods no! Yo-You-You weren't-"_

_Ethan, with Jordan's mind connection severed, signed weakly:_

**_*Peter, take my hand. We'll activate the bomb together.*_**

_Peter nodded and gently picked up Ethan's hand as the group of anti-heroes closed in on them._

_He slammed their hands down on the button, and everything went white..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	2. Waking Up In A Strange Place-Peter Meets A/B/O World Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is saved by someone spidery.

Peter opened his eyes weakly, coughing, and sputtering as he sat up.

Clutched to his chest was Ethan's dark purple duffel bag, covered in dark red blood.

_Oh fuck. Where's Ethan? Did he try to get out?_

Taking a deep breath, Peter looked around. The building was... different from before. It didn't look like a blown up Avengers base, closer to an old condemned building that was falling apart. Peter stood weakly, flexing his body. He didn't seem to have any major wounds and the only proof that he had been in the blast was a few singed bits of his costume. Peter swung the bag onto his back, maneuvering the loopholes to be more like a backpack.

"Et-Bolt? You here buddy?"

The response was only silence and the faint buzzing of his Spider-Sense. Peter took a step forward and called out again, simultaneously looking for a way out. The building seemed to be seconds away from crumbling, and Peter didn't want to stay here longer than needed. 

_Find Ethan, Get out._

He repeated over and over again in his head, unwilling to think about the rest of the group. Bucky, Sam, and Jordan... no way they survived the Avengers attacks, nor the blast. Though, Peter wasn't really sure how HE survived the blast. However, Ethan was the only person Peter knew was still alive pre-blast, so maybe?

**_cRrAcCKkK-_ **

Peter looked up to see a piece of the ceiling caving in on itself... right on top of him. As Peter went to move out of the way, something else tackled him, and the two bodies rolled to the ground.

"Ah, fuck-" Peter hissed, his body screaming in pain.

Peter blinked as they stopped, looking up at the figure how tackled him out of the way.

Above him, was what Peter could only assume was some form of hero- or villain- dressed in a light purple suit with fluffy purple fur at the neck and shoulders, and even had white patterns similar to that of webs on it. As the figure stood up and offered him a hand, Peter could see that there was more fur on their waist, wrists, and ankles. Their torso had two straps crisscrossing their chest, with a belt at the waist, holding what Peter hopped weren't grenades. The suit also had pink accents on it too, and they were wearing high heels with at least four inches on 'em.

Glancing over to where he was just standing- which was now covered by debris- Peter gently took the offered hand. "Thank you..." Peter trailed off, not knowing who this was.

"Arachnis."

A slightly robotic voice replied. It was deep and almost had a rumble to it.

Peter nodded.

"Pe- Spiderman." He said, remembering that he was still in costume.

The building creaked around them and Arachnis tensed. "While I'd love to talk to you, I think we shouldn't do so here."

Peter nodded. "Y-Yeah, I shou-" Peter stumbled as he tried to walk, falling back to the ground. Arachnis leaned down with a particular look on their face. Peter hadn't really been looking at the mask before, but he was now. The face had four sets of eye lenses on them, along with one long eye in the center of their forehead. The top of the mask was covered in enough spikes to make Darth Maul jealous.

"Here, I got you," Arachnis said, lifting Peter up and draping Peter's arm across his shoulders. 

The two hobbled out of the building like that, which luckily didn't cave in on them.

They just got out when Peter fell to the ground again with a groan, curling in on himself. Guess it was just his lucky day because it felt like his organs decided to fucking re-arrange themselves. 

Violently. 

Arachnis was at his side, however, trying his best to help Peter, which was pretty hard to do when he didn't know what was wrong. Hell, _Peter_ didn't know what was wrong. Only that whatever was happening fucking **hurt**. 

Hopefully, he wasn't turning into a real-life Man-Spider.

Peter could do without that, thank you very much.

After a few antagonizing minutes- though it felt like years- Peter was able to sit upright again, only to see Arachnis offering him a bottle of water, a worried expression on their face.

How they made that expression with a mask on, Peter would never know. "T-Thanks."Peter stuttered out. Arachnis only nodded, watching Peter intensely.

After lifting his mask over his nose and downing the whole bottle, he glanced at Arachnis. "Do you need help getting home or would you like to go to a hospital or..." Arachnis left that last part blank, but Peter could only stare. 

_A hospital? Are... are they joking??_

Peter must have looked stunned because Arachnis asked, "Do... Do you where you are by chance? Can you remember how you got here?"

Peter blinked slowly behind the mask and took in a second to take in his surroundings. 

This was New York, but more specifically, this was _Queens_. 

But... It wasn't _his_ Queens. 

His Queens was a ghost town, with patrol and shipment towers all around. 

His Queens was missing chunks out of the buildings. 

His Queen's sky was polluted and smelled like soot and toxins. 

Peter absent-mindedly reach up and touched his hand to the bag's strap resting on his shoulder he had on.

Right.

Ethan's bag.

Ethan.

Jordan.

Bucky.

Sam.

They were the last and it was his fault Peter thought sullenly.

This place looked like- no looked better than- how his Queens once had. Peter looked up to Arachnis, worry seeping into his voice.

"I... I think? I'm in Queens, right? But... But this- this isn't-it shouldn't-"

Peter's breath hitched as he felt his heartbeat speed up.

Where was he?

What did that bomb do to him?

Was he taken back in time?

But then who was this?

Peter had never seen someone who looked like this, hero or villain. Everything felt so loud, too bright, his body screamed in pain as his wounds- old and new- ached. He didn't- He couldn't-

"Hey, hey, hey."

Something was grabbing his hand and placed it on their chest. 

"Can you feel that?" Someone asked. 

"Focus on my heartbeat. Come back to me Spiderman."

Peter zeroed in on the beat. It was a particular rhythm, it didn't follow your typical love-dove beat. More like Love-dove, Love, Love-dove, Dove-Love... 

The beat stilled him, strangely enough. 

Slowly, Peter came back into a calmer mindset as the person talking to him. 

Right. 

That was Arachnis. 

The hero - or villain, though Peter doubted it- that had just found him. 

Saved him.

No, Peter didn't know if he was safe, but the person wasn't setting off his Spidey Sense. That was a win in Peter's book.

Arachnis' present was calming, and soon, Petter pulled his hand away. 

"Hey Spider-Dude, you back with me now?" Arachnis asked gently.

Peter nodded, before chuckling. "Spider-Dude?" He asked. 

Arachnis' mask moved in what Peter could only assume was a grin.

"What? I can't use nicknames for randos I find in abandoned post- explosion buildings?"

Peter paused.

"E-Explosion?"

Arachnis nodded. "I was in the area when it happened. It wasn't anything dangerous, just a weird green energy field type looking thing that expanded from it. Well, if you don't count the damage to the build that is."

Peter bit his lip. _Green energy? Why does that feel... so... familiar?_

 _"_ Do you-"

"Arachnis." A new voice called.

Arachnis stilled. The calm, gentle person that had been comforting Peter a few seconds ago, changed into cold and foreboding, with an aura of danger to them. Peter's Spider-Sense, however, remained quiet, so he didn't think Arachnis posed a threat to him. 

"Stark. To what do I owe the displeasure?"

Peter's blood ran cold.


	3. Run and Hide-Peter Meets A/B/O World Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arachnis saves Spiderman
> 
> Peter runs to Hell's Kitchen for help.

"Wha- Displeasure?! I'll have you know-" 

"Save it Stark. If you don't have a reason to be here, piss off."

Steve took a step forward. "Arachnis, we're actually here to help and-"

" **_I'M_ ** handling it. **_I_ ** have the situation under control. You? **_YOU_ **can fuck off, Captin'." Arachnis spat. 

Meanwhile, Peter was clinging to Arachnis' leg in fear, his mind racing. Okay, so yeah, this wasn't his world/universe/time or whatever, but judging by Arachnis' reaction, these Avengers weren't to be trusted. Whether they set his Spidey Sense off or not.

_Get it together Parker. You will NOT cower in their presence._

Peter stood, despite the pain, and looked them dead in the eye. 

Standing in front of him was Ironman, Captian America, Black Widow, Hawkeye... and Bucky.... and Sam. 

It took everything in his being not to run over to them, but something was off about them. They were looking at him without a fondness in their eyes or even a shred of attachment. They were... blank.

That was **_NOT_ ** his _Bucky_ or _Sam_. 

"Arachnis, we didn't come here to fight, FRIDAY just..." Captain America trailed off and fell silent, staring at Peter, who was standing straight up now, leveling them all with an angry glare behind his mask. 

"Uhh... Arachnis, who is that?" 

There was a moment of silence and Peter could smell a faint... sweetness? coming from the other group, as some of them moved a little closer.

Arachnis looked over to Peter, an expression of fear, concern, and realization being conveyed through the mask, and gently pulled Peter's hand behind Arachnis' back. Arachnis moved their finger across Peter's hand.

**_R-_ **

**_U-_ **

**_N-_ **

**_A-_ **

**_N-_ **

**_D-_ **

**_H-_ **

**_I-_ **

**_D-_ **

**_E-_ **

Peter blinked in the realization that Arachnis was helping him. He glanced at the hero- no way this dude's a villain, right?- and nodded lightly. Arachnis gave his hand a light squeeze, then let Peter's hand go and focused back on the Avengers. 

"Don't you fucking DARE. He's injured. Leave him alone." 

"If he's injured we should take him back to the tower. We can get-"

"Buck, Bucky, Buck-a-ronie, my favorite Avenger- **_Stay out of this._ **And yes, that is a threat."

Bucky shut up at that, while Tony spoke up. "Technically, we have a legal ri-"

Arachnis snapped his head to Ironman. "Do I look like I give a shit? If ANY of you come any closer-" 

Black Widow joined in. "We'll only stay back if he stays where he is."

Silence.

Arachnis balled his fisted.

Peter froze in place, as he'd been slowly backing away at this point, not wanting to risk just running off yet. 

He couldn't help be afraid for Arachnis, the hero- definitely a hero- was standing up to the "Earth's Mightiest," who could probably snap their neck in an instant. Arachnis' attitude was similar to Ethan's in that aspect. Stubborn as bulls when it came to getting their way, often making stupid decisions as a result.

"Fine."

Arachnis' voice was cold and bitter.

Peter's eyes snapped over to Arachnis, who glanced over his shoulder at him. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I hope you can move fast dude." Was the only warning Peter got before Arachnis kneed Captain America in the gut. 

Everyone but Peter froze, who was already shooting out a web and moving fast, his brain(and Spidey Sense) going into overdrive. As he started to swing, he heard Arachnis call out, "Find somewhere safe! I'll come find you!" 

Glancing over his shoulder, Peter watched as Arachnis was now moving about, zig-zagging around the Avengers. Two were already down- Captin America and Sam- and Arachnis was making quick work of everyone else. He watched for as long as he could before the fight disappear from his sight. 

Peter continued to swing for a bit, before stopping in an alley. 

He gasped for breath as he leaned against the alley wall. Peter bit his lip. 

He didn't _WANT_ to leave the kind hero alone but... well something told him that Arachnis wouldn't try to fight them without having an escape route.

Still, their conversation perplexed him.

_Legal right?_

_To do... what?_

Peter groaned. This was a load of bullshit. Why him? Peter scrubbed his hand over his face.

He needed to find somewhere safe, then he could have his existential crisis/breakdown. 

_But... where?_

Judging by the Avengers- more specifically Bucky and Sam's- reactions to him, no one knew who he was. The people he cared for and trusted were most likely dead in his world/universe/time. 

Peter watched his Sam fall to the ground with a gaping hole in his chest. 

Peter saw his Bucky be bludgeoned to death by Captain America's shield. 

Peter witnessed his Jordan's death at the Hulk's hands. 

Peter knew what kind of arrow hit his Ethan, a poison one, one that killed in minutes. 

Peter would just need to get to someone- anyone- who might believe him. Then again, Peter didn't know who all to trust in this world, much less who's alive.

Then again, Peter would have trouble believing himself at this point. 

Some part of his mind kept screaming that this wasn't real over and over again. That he was dead and this was Peter's personal hell.

That didn't matter though.

If he could find just **one** person...

...

...

...

_DareDevil._

Peter snapped his head up and shot out a web. He and the other vigilantes had been close. The Defenders was what they- Peter included- called themselves before and after the Avenger's attacks. DareDevil had been on the top of the Avengers hit list, and one of the last to die. 

If he was still alive...

_Please, Please, Please!_

... he'd be the most likely to believe Peter's batshit crazy story. 

Matt would want proof.

Peter could do proof.

Matt could even alert that Arachnis person and make sure they're alright. 

Swinging like a madman, Peter thought about all the proof he had that he wasn't from here, where ever this here was. Thank god for Ethan's bag, it had all the proof he needed in it.

_Ethan's..._

_Bag..._

_That he..._

**_Fuck_ **.

Peter swallowed back the tears.

_Oh god._

Peter's swinging faltered a bit as he tried to push that line of thought out of his head. It WASN'T his fault. 

They...they all knew the risks, they demanded to go, they wouldn't let him go alone. 

It wasn't his fault!

...Right?

Maybe... if they were alive, then this world had an Ethan in it too, a Jordan? Peter couldn't suppress the hope the soared through him. 

Ethan could still be alive. JORDAN could still be alive! Claire and Johnathan, they didn't bleed to death in that rotting shipment tower, trying desperately to get food for them and the other rebels, maybe they were all a happy couple like Peter and Bucky teased-and encouraged. 

Those two deserved it, after all. 

They were each other's everything.

Maybe they were again.

But if they were alive then Krill, Cora, and Brandon...

Peter's mood significantly dampened. If they WERE still alive? Well, they wouldn't be for long. Peter- 

No Spiderman would make sure of that.

Peter focused back on his all-important swinging as he entered Hell's Kitchen. 

_I wonder if Matt and Karen tied the knot here too? They were always so happy together._

Then Peter smiled under his mask when he saw it. 

_Nelson and Murdock: Attorney-at-Law_

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are these mystery characters? Oh, you'll see... Mwahaha!!  
> DP: Oh, that's easy they're-  
> Shhh- I'm tryin' ta be mysterious duuuudee!!  
> DP: Oh sorry umm, YES WHO ARE THESE STRANGE BEAST FROM THE DEPTHS OF DEPRAVITY AND DECAY?!  
> DP: THESE MYSTERIOUS FIGURES OF SHADOWS?!  
> ...Oh dear Thor please stop...  
> DP: THESE-  
> *recording shut off*


	4. Nelson and Murdock: Attorney-at-Law-Peter Meets A/B/O World Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Matt have a chat.

Peter ducked into an alleyway a few blocks over and opened Ethan's bag. 

With some enchantments from Johnathan when he was alive, the compact duffel- though some would argue it's a sports bag- bag was the equivalent of a black hole. 

Literally.

There was a specific way you took something out, and if you didn't know how, you'd just get an empty bag. 

Peter imagined the spare civilian clothes Ethan kept for him and reached inside. A dark blue hoodie with the words "Hippity-Hoppity, coming for that property" in white writing and black skinny jeans, with brown combat boots. After a moment, Peter's fingers brushed against cloth, and Peter yanked the material out. 

That was another thing- a security measure pe say. If you spent too much time with your hand in the bag at once, the bag would draw you in, and you'd be swallowed whole. Of course, another person could pull you out, but Peter knew from experience that being in the bag was absolutely terrifying. 

Like being in a sensory deprivation tank, that was so empty. It almost felt as if your own thoughts were being pulled out of your ears, and all your nerves were on fire and frozen all at once. 

Plus, as soon as you were pulled out, everything hurt. All your senses become assaulted all at once without any time to adjust, and everything is so loud, so bright, too much all at once. Like sensory overload times ten.

Yeah, not fun. 

10 out of 10 do not recommend.

Peter changed quickly and shoved his costume into the bag. 

Taking a deep breath, Peter hurried over to Nelson and Murdock: Attorney-at-Law, and pulled the door open with as much confidence as Peter could gather. 

Peter saw Karen typing away at the front desk and no one else in sight. 

Peter internally groaned at the sight, because that meant Peter would have to get to Matt by playing dirty.

_ Sorry, Matt, I swear to make it up to you. _

Taking a deep breath, Peter stepped forward and smiled at Karen, putting on his scared-soft-boy persona, as Sam called it.

"H-Hello?" Peter asked, activating his puppy eyes.

Karen looked over at him and a worried expression fell over her face.

_ Lovely. Use Manipulation. Way to go Pete. _

Peter knew that despite being twenty-four years old, he looked closer to a young seventeen to eighteen year old, and with the way the hoodie swallowed him up, Peter appeared to have a small and weak frame, plus the hoodie was battered and on the verge of death. 

It probably should have been replaced a long time ago, but it's not like that had anything to work within the outskirts of the city. 

Complete that with the puppy eyes, and you have anyone's sympathies.

"Hello Sweetie, are you okay? Are you looking for your parents?" Karen asked in a kind voice.

Peter smiled gently and said, "Actually, I'm looking for Mr.Murdock, is he available? I'd like to have a p-private meeting with him. If not, I can wait or... um... something..." 

Peter fell silent and looked at his shoes, trying to hide his laughter. 

He played with the worn and frayed edges on his hoodie sleeves, knowing it'd make him look even more uncomfortable. 

"Let me check with him hun, for now, can you sit in one of those chairs over there? I'll call you over when he's clear."

Peter nodded and scurried off, hoping to look desperate and not giddy. 

That had worked better than expected. 

His Karen had always been a bit of a mother hen too, but this version didn't even ask him any questions! She just took his word for it, which his Karen would never do. 

Then again, maybe those are skills you pick up after being hunted for a few years. You learn to ask questions.

After a few minutes- Karen went off to talk to Matt in person, which Peter heard every word of- Karen came over and instructed Peter to Matt's office.

Peter nodded, thanked her, and hurried over. His Matt would always tease him about being late to everything, and Peter would rather not make that a habit with this new version. 

And well, Peter wanted some fucking answers, but that was beside the point. 

As he pushed the door open, Peter watched Matt closely. The scientific part of his brain wanted to analyze everything little action and reaction, gauge what was the same and different about this Matt and his Matt.

Matt sat at his desk, facing forward, smiling brightly. His hands were folded in front of him, and he sat up straight and tall. Matt was dressed in his-as Peter called it- Lawyer Uniform, a bland suit with an even blander tie.

So far, pretty similar, aside from the fact that his Matt would have jumped up at the sight of Peter and start acting all motherly, investigating every bruise, every possible mark he could find with his freaky scenes.

Peter couldn't help but wonder what all Matt had already found wound-wise on him. There was no way that the smell of burnt clothes and death had left him-despite the change of clothes and aggressive swinging- but if Matt noticed, he said nothing.

As soon as Peter closed the door and sat down, Peter dropped the act.

"Okay, so this is going to be hard to believe, but I want to ask you to be willing to listen first and let me show you the proof of this before you toss me out of your office."

Matt cocked his head to the side slightly, "I wasn't planning on it, though you'll have to be more specific."

Peter took a deep breath.

"Okay so, I'm not from here. As in this world? universe? time? I'm not really sure yet."

"Anywho,two months ago, I and a small group of my friends made a bomb-" Matt somehow sat up a bit straighter at the mention of a bomb, but stayed silent- "to take to the Avengers base and kill them all. The Avengers had killed so many people there, in my world, caused so much pain and suffering." 

Peter paused, thinking back to his swinging earlier. His brain had- despite being distracted- registered the amounts of Avenger merchandise around the city, confirming even more that this was not his Queens. 

"It seems that here though, the Avengers are heroes, similar to how mine started out as. After finishing the creation of the bomb, we set our plan in motion to get inside. Once in, my friends drew the attention of the Avengers and got them in range, while I set up the bomb itself..." 

Peter trailed off and bit his lip. 

"M-My friends. They... They didn't...Sam dyed to a repulsor blast to the chest...Bucky to Captain America's shield...Jordan too the Hulk... I-I tried to warn Ethan in time to get him out of the way, but... it wasn't enough. I wasn't fast enough. He was shot by Hawkeye. I... He asked me to activate the bomb and end it all. I did. Now... I wake up... Here..." 

Peter looked up to Matt, expecting to see some sort of clear emotion on his face. 

Nope. 

Matt just looked... conflicted? No, not the right word, but something close. 

"M-Matt, before everything in my world went to shit, I was on a team called the Defenders. My version of you trained me and took me in when I had nothing left Matt. I-I know you're DareDevil." 

Matt was quiet for a moment before he spoke. 

"Why come to me?" 

"H-Huh?"

"I said, why come to me? I mean, sure, you knew me a version of me in your world, by why come here? Why tell me all this?"

Peter smiled. 

"Because of A) You're a human lie detector, you'd be the easiest to convince, more so than Jessica or Frank."

"B) You're the most approachable, you have an easy to track down day job that I could get in contact with if you weren't available a-s-a-p."

"And C) You'd listen. You've listened to this much. I don't even know if I would still be listening right now, to be honest." 

Matt sighed and slouched a bit. 

"... What was your name again?" 

"P-Peter! Parker! But I also go by Spiderman when in costume." 

Matt nodded, "Well then Peter... You've... You've definitely dropped a bombshell on me..." 

Peter laughed awkwardly. "Y-Yeah... Oh! Right, uh, I also came here to ask if you could get in contact with someone named Arachnis? I didn't have an 'Arachnis' in my world, so I don't know who that is." 

DareDevil paused, before laughing weakly.

"By God, Today is just not my day is it? How did you even come across Arachnis?"

"Uhh... They kinda just saved me? Like two... no three times. First, from falling debris in the building I woke up in, second from a panic attack, and lastly from the Avengers."

"The Avengers? Why would they be a threat to you?"

Peter shrugged. "I'm not sure. I wasn't paying much attention... something about a legal right? To do... soooomeething? They didn't set off my Spidey Sense, but Arachnis seemed really mad at them. They told me to run and attacked them. Then I came here."

Matt sighed. "Peter, you'd have an easier time contacting bigfoot than Arachnis. That spider is not seen unless they choose to be seen. And-"

Matt paused and frowned. "Wait, legal right? What... Can you elaborate a bit?" At this point Matt was lightly pacing the room, probably trying to wrap his head around all this. 

"Umm...Well, Arachnis was arguing with them, I think Captain America was talking? Then he trailed off and moved closer, asking who I was. There was like... a weird smell? And then Arachnis grabbed my hand and spelled outrun and hide on it, then just kinda went off. Talking about how they 'better not' and that they 'didn't care about their legal rights'..." Peter trailed off, trying to remember anything else. Matt sighed once more then sat down.

"Peter, how much do you know about Alphas, Betas, and Omegas?"

"Alphas, Betas, and what now?"


	5. Alphas, Betas, and What Now??-Peter Meets A/B/O World Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns something new.
> 
> Peter bonds with Matt and Karen as they wait for contact from Arachnis.

"Peter...how much do you know about Alphas, Betas, and Omegas?"

"Alphas, Betas, and what now?"

Matt sighed and facepalmed.

The man stopped pacing and slid back into his desk chair, booting up his computer.

"Okay, this is going to be a lot so-" Matt typed something up on his computer, then looked back to Peter- "I'll try to answer what I can, but if things get desperate, we'll just use google."

Peter shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to like this?"

"You really won't, sorry. At least I don't think you will, especially if I'm right. But it's better that I explain this to you before you're up shit creek without a paddle."

Peter nodded, focusing on Matt. If this was worrying the older man, it had to be important.

"First off, did you... feel... strange? When you first got here? Did anything out of the ordinary happen when you woke up here?"

Peter thought for a moment.

"Not really? I mean, I was in pain, but that was- Oh! Wait, yeah! After Arachnis helped me out of the building, everything really started to hurt, like more than normal. It was like my organs were being rearranged. It went away after a few minutes, I think? I wasn't really keeping track of time, sorry."

Matt nodded.

"Thought so. And it's fine, don't worry about it. However, I think I might have an explanation for that. It sounds like in your world, this part of society doesn't exist, but I'm guessing when you got here your biology changed to best fit the new environment."

Peter blinked in surprise. "Why would my biology need to change though?"

"Well, because here, everyone is born as an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. This is due to our biology. Alphas have something called a 'knot,' which locks the Alpha to its mate when they have sex. Betas don't have anything that really sticks out in particular, I'm guessing you'd call them 'normal humans' in your case. Omegas can get pregnant, no matter the gender, and go into heats. These occur anywhere from every few months to every few years. Omegas can also produce a self lubricant called slick when aroused. Alphas can also go into heats, usually called ruts, which are triggered by an omega's heat."

Peter nodded. "O-Okay? That makes sense I guess..."

"There's more. Everyone also has scent glands-in between the shoulders and on the wrists- which I'm guessing you didn't have before. When two or more people mate, they bite down on these glands, most commonly the neck, to claim them as theirs. It is also highly illegal to mate with someone who is marked."

"Oooka- Wait- Scent glands? Like you can smell me? That sounds... less than ideal."

Especially since Peter already probably smelled horrible, most likely a mixture of sweat, blood, and smoke.

Matt nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes. Though it's less of what you think. More like I can smell your distress, pleasure, you get the idea. Right now, you smell anxious, though it's very faint. I think your body is adjusting to its new biology, so you probably have some time before you can smell everything too and your own scent becomes more potent. It's hard in the beginning to distinguish these smells, but you'll hopefully learn over time."

"That's so... weird. Isn't it, like, uncomfortable to have to deal with that all the time?"

"Well, there is a solution to this, hold on, let me..."

Matt trailed off as he dug around in his desk for a moment, before pulling out a small box.

He opened it, and in organized sections, were small white and tan patches. 

"These are called scent blockers. They help keep your scents in, basically. Here, put them on your neck here-" Matt pointed to his own neck where his own blockers resided- "and here." He then pulled up his sleeves to show where the blockers go on his wrists.

Peter hummed his affirmative and followed suit, making sure they were as secure as possible.

No offense, but the thought of someone smelling him ( ~~being an open book for anyone who stumbled across him)~~ made Peter uncomfortable.

"Thanks."

Matt sighed.

"Think of it as a consolation gift if I'm correct about my theory."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Matt ran his hand through his hair and looked at Peter with a pitying glance.

"First off, you're an omega. Other omegas can smell each other, and Karen knew right off the bat when you walked in."

"Wait... does this mean I can go into... a fucking heat?! Like a gods damn animal?!

Matt nodded.

"We also have something called a 'pack-system.' It's also biological, think of it as predetermined mates. When packs are formed, They normally consist of one or more alphas, some betas, and in most cases, one breeding omega. Other omegas can join a pack through pre-joined mates, and not all packs have a sexual element to them, that's normally just a plus. It's not even common for there to BE a breeding omega, they are rare and extremely hard to find, much less one that clicks with the pack alphas instantly. However, the pack alphas have the legal rights to the pack's breeding omega, if they are ever found..."

Matt trailed off, and Peter started to put the pieces together.

"Oh HELL no."

"Pete-"

Peter stood up fast as his brain whirled a mile a minute, fuming. His chair screeched and clattered to the floor at his fast pace.

_This is **not** happening!_

"Fuck that!! Fuuuck that!"

Matt sighed once more. 

"Peter, please sit down. You might not even BE their breeding omega, but if Arachnis mentioned a legal right then-"

Peter smacked the chair back into place and flounced down into it.

"This is bullshit!" Peter snapped. This was so, so fucking unfair. Peter had watched these people _kill_ his friends, his only family. He was **not** about to go cozy up to the enemy he's been fighting back against for eight gods-forsaken years. Gods damn his stupid fucking ParkerLuck!!

"If they ARE your alphas though, they do have a legal right to take you in whenever they choose. Even if the omega doesn't want to. It's in an alpha's biology to keep their mates close."

Peter stared at Matt. "So what, I'm supposed to bow down at their fucking feet?! Is that it?! That I'm screwed and they can just kidnap me whenever because it's biology?!" Peter shrieked.

Matt glared at Peter. "Keep your voice down, you'll get Karen coming in here with a baseball bat. And technically, from a legal standpoint, yes, they can."

Peter looked at Matt incredulously. "You don't see anything wrong with that?!" He hissed, lowering his voice.

Matt ran his hand through his hair.

"It's just the way things are here. But look on the bright side of things! It could have been you just adjusting to the new environment. You might not even BE their omega like I said."

But Peter wasn't listening, his heart was racing. 

What the hell?

Was he just supposed to have to suck it up for eternity?

Did he constantly have to be afraid of getting grabbed by one of the Avengers?

Why?

What did Peter ever do to deserve this?

God, this was so stupid!

Why did he ever think his suffering would end?

Why did his friends have to die, and all for nothing?

Everything he ever knew was gone, wasn't it?

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck!

"-eter! Peter! Hey, come on Peter, focus on me!" 

Peter blinked a few times, realizing he was curled up in the chair with Matt's hand on his shoulder. There was a sudden calming aura in the room, and he could feel his breathing coming back to normal pace. 

He glanced up at Matt, who must have slightly taken off one of his scent blockers as it laid still slightly attached to his skin.

After a few minutes of Peter just breathing and calming down, he cautiously glanced up to Matt. 

"H-How did you-"

"Some omegas can control their scents to be calming to reassure their mate or pups. Even though I'm an alpha, I learned how to do so on my own. It helps calm down anyone when they start to panic."

Matt removed his hand and stood up from where he'd been crouching in front of Peter.

"I don't want you to worry about this Peter. So, how about this? You can stay with me and Karen until you can get everything sorted out, and I'll find a way to get in contact with Arachnis."

Peter watched as Matt opened a window, which was probably to let his scent out and air out the room. Peter could smell it and it was starting to give him a headache.

Matt reattached his scent blocker as he waited for an answer, something Peter forgot to give.

"O-Okay. Do you think Karen would mind though?"Peter asked, worry seeping into his tone. When they had talked earlier, Peter pushed the thought of how she died in his world, beaten and hung outside of his Matt's at the time abandoned firm-the... the one he stood in now- as a warning to the Devil of Hell's Kitchen to turn himself in. His Matt had done no such thing, instead, he had a small service for her, buried her, and released hell upon anything that barred the Avenger's logo. 

Peter felt bad for using her-even if he hadn't in the moment- and had a sinking feeling he was going to feel worse later for burdening Matt with his problems.

Matt chuckled. "You should'a seen her when she came in, talking out how a baby omega needs help and I better have a clear schedule or else she was going to try to adopt you."

Peter rolled his eyes at that. "Matt, I'm twenty-four. Also, you didn't see anything; I'm not sure if you noticed but you're very blind."

Matt let out a scandalous gasp. "Really? I never even noticed!"

Peter laughed gently, a warm feeling in his gut. That was much more in tune with the Matt Peter had learned to grow and love. He and Karen were the equivalent of his adoptive parents after Aunt May died in an Avenger attack. It was nice, he missed Matt.

He motioned for Peter to follow him, and the two walked out and back to the front desk. Karen gave Peter a reassuring smile and looked over to Matt. 

"Hey hun, what's up?"

Matt smiled. "Hey, Karen-" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and Looked back to Peter- "Can we steal you for a bit? We have a... situation."

Karen nodded and followed them back to the office...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now Peter sat in the living room in Karen's and Matt's apartment. Matt had left a bit ago to try and contact Arachnis-and to grab the pizza he ordered- so Karen and Peter were engaged in conversation.

After explaining everything to the woman, she agreed to let Peter stay at their home for a bit. The two were currently swapping stories- Karen of her childhood, and Peter of his experiences with his group of rebels.

Peter was relaying one of the said stories now.

"-and Bucky just stared at each other for a solid minute, before Matt had to step in. I swear, some of our prank wars got out of hand and quick."

Karen chuckled. "While Matt and I don't do prank wars with each other, Frank and Foggy will sometimes work in tandem to make Matt think he's going insane. At one point, They moved all the furniture over exactly one inch, and Matt kept running into everything! I had to try not to laugh to give away that I knew anything! Matt wouldn't talk to either of them for a week after that."

Peter chuckled and took a sip of his water. "Yeah, that sounds like Matt. Bucky and Sam did something similar to that in my world, only they did it to Jordan instead. That woman may have been a mind reader, but she was never prepared for those two."

Karen nodded and smiled. "I've never heard about any Jordan before, would you like to inform me?"

"Ah, right. Sorry."

That made sense after all. Jords and Ethan were found together in a slave plant, a facility that trained people to be, well, slaves in every form of the word. Peter remembered that place well, it was horrible. Those who didn't obey were tortured, beaten, raped, starved, waterboarded, the list goes on and on. They had saved a few others-they were fucking children, what the hell?!- but only Jordan and Ethan survived the escape and the leftover wounds.

After Peter, Bucky, and Sam broke them out, they had later came across Claire and Jonathan wandering the outskirts of New York. The two were starving and badly injured, but the group managed to help them and keep them alive. Johnathan was some form of a witch, while Claire had been raised as an assassin, coincidentally, under the same person who was in charge of Ethan's and Jordan's slave plant. Peter had paid those bastards a little visit with this information. Krill, Cora, and Brandon paid with their lives for what they had done to those kids in the slave plants. 

"Jordan was a friend of mine, and we considered her to be Bucky and Sam's adopted kid. She had an impressive control over minds and the mind-scape, Johnathan taught her how to use spells too. She was so smart and brave. That girl had a gift for strategy and planning ahead. Jordan was amazing."

Karen nodded. "And how about this Ethan, Claire, and Johnathan people? I don't think I've heard about them before."

Peter smiled, "Well, Ethan was my adopted son. Ethan had impressive control over lightning and fire, he could create his own and it was the color purple. He was an impressive coder and loved to learn. I taught him so much about science, biology, technology, anything I could and he loved it. Claire was a trained assassin before us, so she was great at recon and such. She also had a knack for medical science, she helped us greatly on multiple occasions. Johnathan? He was a firecracker. Headstrong and passionate, with impressive magical abilities. He carried around a spellbook that had been a gift from his... father."

Peter frowned at that.

Johnathan was such a sweet boy, but his father?

Disgusting.

Peter shook his head and smiled back up at Karen.

"You and DareDevil got to meet them you know. I wish you'd have met a version of them here, you two basically adopted them. They'd always complain about how you two were 'smothering them,' but it was all in good fun," Peter said with air quotes and a chuckle.

Karen smiled gently as they two fell silent.

Eventually, Karen asked, "How did they die? You don't have to say if you don't want to of course."

Peter sucked in a breath. He'd really rather not think about that right now...

Karen must have taken his silence as a sign to drop it- thank gods- and changed the subject.

"You mentioned you also do superhero work? Do you plan on doing that here too?"

Peter nodded. "For the time being, I know I can't go home, and I really doubt I ever can with the biology change and all that, but even so, I want to help and protect the people who need it. Before I go out in the suit, I think it'll be better for me to wait and read up on the laws in this world. I'm already learning about that stupid pack-law thing, and now it's just a process of looking into other things to make sure I don't accidentally do something I shouldn't."

Karen nodded. "Well, it's good to know that now I have to worry about two vigilantes coming home injured instead of just one." She said with a chuckle.

Peter laughed at that. "True, I'd promise to stay out of trouble, but we both know that won't happen."

The two talked for a bit longer, then Matt came back with the food and they resituated themselves in the living room to eat.

Matt, being the saint that he was, had thought ahead to ask Peter about his metabolism and how much Peter could eat in one sitting without being sick so that Peter could go to sleep full.

Peter didn't really mind, to be honest, he'd been going to sleep- if he ever did sleep- hungry for the past eight or so years.

They talked about all sorts of things as they ate, from the laws to recent crime rings to Peter's powers and Spider-Man escapades.

"Oh, right! Matt, I wanted to ask if you got in contact with Arachnis by chance?" Peter asked after finishing his current piece- slice six- of pizza, wiping his hands on a napkin because he's not a heathen.

Matt shook his head. "Unfortunately, that spider is only seen when they care to be seen. I've run into them before and worked with them in the past, but as soon as the mission is over? Whoosh, they're gone. I'm not too surprised though, they are the second in command for GroundWork, so they probably can't have many people close to them."

"GroundWork? What's that?"

"Oh, well," Karen interjected, "GroundWork is like an underground detective force. They go out, find information on crimes like attempted bombings, drug rings, really anything they can get their hands on. GroundWork has a LOT of connections, however, they themselves don't do any of the actual work of taking down these things. They lay the groundwork for anyone else to handle the situation. Thus the name. Arachnis is like their spokesperson in a way, as they go out and deliver all the case files and get the appropriate help."

"You said that Arachnis is only second in command though? Who's the head?"

Karen shrugged. "Not many people outside of GroundWork know. What we do know, is that it used to be run by someone named Krill and Cora Eise, and was originally training people as an army of assassins for their own personal gain. No one really knows what happened. One day everything is quiet, then poof! GroundWork pops out of nowhere when Arachnis gets into SHEILD and reveals everything to them about the company. GroundWork is much better now. I heard that they're actually one of the most accepting places to work at for alphas, betas, and omegas."

"Huh. This must be more recent, GroundWork never existed in my world."

Now it was Matt's turn to hop in. "Actually, there's a chance that GroundWork did exist in your world. Hell, neither of us knew GroundWork existed until Arachnis came knocking at our door and told us. GroundWork is known for keeping quiet until they need a specific person to help, that's when they pop out of the woodwork. However, the whole SHIELD debacle only happened four years ago, so there is a high chance GroundWork is just very young."

Peter really doubted that. Because for this GroundWork place to arise, he's guessing that this Arachnis person would've had to take care of Krill and Cora themselves. 

But Peter killed them, so he wasn't really sure who would have 'risen up' in their place after that. Peter made sure everyone was freed from anything those three-Brandon included- owned.

However, Peter only shrugged, since he could never be sure. "I guess. I'm assuming Arachnis has spider-based powers too?"

"Wow Peter, that's amazing. I would have never put that together based off of their name," Matt deadpanned.

Peter rolled his eyes. "I'm only asking since I'm a spider-based hero Matt. I wanna get to know the competition."

Matt chuckled. "No offense, but from what you've told us about your powers, Arachnis has you beat. If our timelines match up-minus the whole evil Avengers- Arachnis got an updated form of the spider bite."

"Really? What can they do?"

"I don't know everything, but I do know that they can fly, for one. Without wings, too. And Arachnis told me that they can see both UVA and UVB light, and can occasionally hypnotize people. Also, that fluff on their uniform? They can throw the hairs at you, similar to porcupine quills. They also have 'web bombs,' which look like grenades, but in reality, they have this weird foam inside them that releases calming scents to knock someone out.

"Wow. That's... a lot."

Matt nodded. "Yep. I heard the Avengers had Arachnis on their team for a bit before Arachnis left them and started working alone again. They've only been out there for four years or so, but Arachnis' arsenal is impressive."

The three talked for a bit longer before Peter asked where the guest room was so he could go to sleep. Matt nodded and took him over to their guest room.

"You know I'm going to be out on patrol for tonight, but I should be back by the morning. Karen might try to kick you out of the house under the pretense that you need fresh air, so just a warning. We'll get you some new clothes tomorrow, Karen will have my head if you sleep in the same thing every night."

Peter rolled his eyes and huffed. "Yeah yeah, let me sleep for tonight you gremlin."

Matt chuckled, but closed the door anyway with a "Good night Pete."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ewww I had to do research for this chpt! Ickkkyyy!!  
> (Jk, I actually had a lot of fun learning about this shit and deciding what will be canon for this universe :) )  
> Also, this one is like 3k+ words! Omg, I'm getting better at this! And writing those bonding scenes just like- My skin? Cleared. My crops? Watered. My grades? Up. My vision? 20/20. My depression? Gone. My Hotel? Trivago.


	6. Breakfast is for Kings-Peter Meets A/B/O World Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arachnis' aftermath of his fight with the Avengers.
> 
> Peter's biological changes are catching up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time.  
> Arachnis is here to kick ass and take names.

Tony glared down at Arachnis.

They were currently being held down by both Steve and Bucky, squirming violently. The fucking kid kneed Steve in the gut for no reason.

Tony knelt down to Arachnis' level.

"Now Arachnis, if you're nice, we'll let you go, we just have some questions for you, okay?"

"Shove it, Stark."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"How mature."

"You or me?"

Above them, Bucky chuckled.

"See, I knew you were my favorite Winter."

Tony sighed. "Nothing can ever be easy with you, can it Arachnis?"

"You can't see it right now, but I'm flipping you off in my heeeaaad."

Tony groaned. "Look, can you just answer our questions, then you can go, alright?"

"Or what? You'll tell everyone I'm dead? Don't really think people will fall for the sob story a second time Stark."

Tony and Steve stiffened. "Listen, you and I both know-"

"Oh fuck you! I'm so done here." 

"Arachn-" Steve tried, but it was too late, as Arachnis was already moving faster this time, using their legs to flip Bucky off them, then Steve. Tony internally groaned because of course, they forgot to grab their legs. 

Arachnis stood and ducked from a punch from Natasha, sweeping out her legs from under her and using their webs to toss her into the collapsing building.

"I don't have time for this Stark, don't you have a vigilante to murder?"

Clint shot an arrow, which was quickly webbed and swung to the side.

"Arachnis, please corroprate."

"I'm good actually, ya know-" They tossed a web grenade at a facepalming Tony, which exploded releasing a light purple smoke.

"That's my cue! Please, never come again!" Arachnis cackled as they swung out from sight.

Sam, who learned long ago not to fuck with Arachnis, worked on helping Natasha up. 

"That is one of the most stubborn and stupid alphas I've ever met." Tony hissed, his faceplate keeping the vigilante's gas from knocking him out.

Steve sighed. "They'll get over it eventually. And when they do, we'll welcome them back into the pack with open arms."

Tony sighed. He knew Steve was right, but it had been what? Five-Six? years since the incident and Arachnis still hated them. 

Even with their weird company, they co-piloted refused to talk or work directly with the Avengers.

Tony could only assume it was because Arachnis knew they'd come running back to the pack if they had to interact with them constantly. 

Not that Tony would have minded, but he'd only heard horror stories of alphas who left their packs or who's packs were killed. 

The emotional strain that it put on an alpha was insane, and the constant need to be back in their pack could drive them insane. 

When Tony and Steve split over the entire accords debacle, it was hell. Thankfully, they both were desperate to work things out and the split only lasted a month, but everyone in the pack had become so devastated. And that was only after a month! Arachnis had been separated from the pack for five or so years and Tony couldn't help but feel guilty. 

That poor alpha must have been suffering when Tony and the others caught them today.

They should really be more welcoming to Arachnis. Tony absentmindedly put his hand on his cheek, thinking about the day Arachnis came back to the tower. Who knew Arachnis could hit so hard? 

"Tony! We're getting so weird-ass readings on the Energy Tracker!" Sam called out.

Tony hurried over and pulled up the readings on his own suit, frowning.

"Time stone readings? What the hell?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, weird right? Since Doctor Strange left with the Time Stone awhile ago, and he's not supposed to return yet..."

Tony pursed his lips. 

Strange would have given them a warning ahead of time if he decided to pop back into their timeline. 

He could have been hurt? 

But then he would have just come back to the tower...

...no, no, this is someone who doesn't know what they're doing. 

The fact that the energy reading where enough to alert Tony at the tower with level three readings, this person didn't know how to be discreet. They must have just been trying at random to get into a different world. 

Tony's blood boiled.

Because of this irresponsible person, they put his mate's- his omega's- life at risk. Tony wasn't sure why their omega was even in here, but all the same, whoever put his omega's life at risk will pay.

"We'll set up an observation point here. We should head back to the tower. I want to look for that omega."

"Are you sure they were ours? We got a faint bonding scent, but it wasn't much..." Steve asked.

"It has to be. Our omega reacted to us. Even Arachnis must have known before we came to help. They are apart of the pack after all."

Tony smiled to himself at that. If they got their omega back, Arachnis would come running. The pack would be complete again. Everything would be perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter groaned as he woke up. For a moment, he forgot where he was, but that was short-lived. 

Right. He was... here. In this cracked-out universe.

The universe wants to fuck with him?

Shove his unfortunate Parker Luck in his face?

Fine.

Then Peter'll come back stronger than before.

Matt must have some books of law either here or at the office. 

Peter could read up on the laws, see if there's anything preventing vigilantes from doing their thing so that they don't get accidentally arrested. See what the whole alpha, beta, omega thing means in the court of law. Peter was especially excited to look into pack-law and find the legal protections-and loopholes- Peter could use for his side.

Peter left the guest room to head to the kitchen when he almost fainted at the aggressive smells that attacked him all at once.

"Ack!-" Peter hissed.

Was THIS what they meant by his omega biology?

Cause this sucks.

Everything at once was giving him a headache, but Peter shook his head and focused on finding Karen to ask her about this. Apparently, she was an omega too, so she would know about this kind of stuff.

That and Matt was at work by now, and Karen took the day off to babysit Peter.

Normally, Peter would be offended at the thought he'd need a "babysitter," but right now he could only be grateful. He wouldn't know what to do if he had to figure this shit out on his own. He'd probably be kidnapped by the Avengers by now if he was being honest.

"Hey, Peter. Sleep well?" Karen asked as she poured a cup of coffee for herself.

"Considering that's the first bed I've slept on in literal years, yes."

Karen chuckled and patted the chair next to her.

Peter smiled and sat down, resting his aching head on the table. "I think I have a headache."

Karen frowned. "Hmm... I think I have some acetaminophen around here."

Peter shrugged. "It's fine. I've had worse. My senses were already dialed up to eleven, and I know how to tune them out. You mentioned omegas being able to smell each other? Cause I think I'm picking up you right now."

"Ah. That makes sense. My scent would be a lot stronger here too since I have my nest here."

"A... a what?" 

Karen smiled. "A nest. Omegas make nests, usually in small areas, as a safe space. We go to our nests if we're uncomfortable or had a bad day or in heat." She explained.

"Oh. Is made out of like... sticks and stuff? That doesn't sound comfortable."

Karen laughed. "We're not birds Pete. No, usually we make our nests out of blankets, pillows, and-if we have one-things that have our mates scent on them."

Peter's nose wrinkled at that thought. While a nest itself sounded fine, having things that smelled like the Avengers? Hell no.

"How do you make one? A nest, I mean." For some reason, Peter really wanted to know. He KNEW there were more important things at hand, but having a space where Peter didn't have to worry about his fucked up life? That sounded... nice. Peter hadn't felt completely safe since Aunt May was still alive.

"I can teach you how if you want? We can add some nest materials in with our shopping trip today if you want." 

Peter nodded.

"Alright then! First off, let's get you some new scent blockers."

"I need new ones? Matt said they'll last for a few days."

"Well, yes, in theory, however, those are Alpha Blockers. They'll work for Matt, however, omegas have patches specifically tailored to their needs."

"Ah, that makes sense."

Karen motioned for Peter to follow her, and she headed over to a closet. Karen rummaged through them for a moment, before pulling out a small box. Unlike Matt's wooden and discrete box, this one was very obviously bought from a store, covered in bright colors and the words 'Omega Premium Scent Blockers' in large white lettering on the top and sides. 

Karen must have noticed Peter's interest in the box because she said, "Omega scent blockers are a lot easier to pick out in a store. Alpha and Beta ones are usually more covert and less subtle."

"Why? Shouldn't they all look the same?"

Karen shrugged. "They're eye-catching I guess."

Karen helped Peter put on the scent blockers, then put the box back in its closet. "That should be good for now. I'm going to make some breakfast, then we can head out, okay?"

Peter nodded. His healing factor was working overtime to help Peter readjust to his new biology and after sleeping, food would be a huge help to keep Peter on his feet and not keeled over in bed.

"Do you know if Matt has any law books in the house? I wanted to read up on some stuff."

Karen nodded as Peter followed her retreating form. "Yup. There's a bookcase in the living room, I believe Matt keeps his law books on the bottom levels."

"Okay, I'll be in there then."

Karen waved Peter off, so he took to the living room. It didn't take long for Peter to find what he was looking for and begin reading.

This would take a while...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is ridiculous!" Peter groaned. 

Karen had called him into the kitchen to eat, and Peter was sulking into his eggs as he read over one of the books. He'd gotten two or three of the smaller ones- those laws focused on alphas and betas- and was now reading one on omega laws. It was much bigger than the other two and- in Peter's eyes- absolute bullshit.

"How is any of this fair?! Omegas can't do jackshit! How is this okay?!"

Karen raised an eyebrow, sipping her coffee. "It's just how it is Peter. No one really sees a need to change a system that's been working for years and years."

"Really?" Peter said sarcastically. He looked back to the book and read from it. "'Breeding Omegas are not permitted to go anywhere without their Pack Alphas, without the alpha's explicit permission. Pack Alphas are allowed to track their breeding omegas if needed through any means necessary.' How is that fair? What if the omega is trying to escape an abusive relationship? Why would this ever be okay?"

Karen sighed, setting down her mug. "Peter, I know some of the laws are a bit extreme-"

"-A bit?!-"

"BUT! The pack needs to be close to their omegas. Not only that, omegas are often times kidnapped off the streets. This keeps the pack safe. Also, if an omega was being abused by a pack alpha, the alpha would feel the pain too. It would be faint, but it would affect the rest of the pack's mood too."

"Ever heard of a sadist?" Peter grumbled. "Also, who said the pain had to be physical? Verbal abuse could be a major problem too."

Karen sighed once more. "Peter, I know things look bad, but once you get used to it, things just make sense."

"That- That sounds like lowkey Stockholm right there."

Karen rolled her eyes. "I can't really help you there Pete. Breeding omegas are rare, I myself am not one. I have no idea how it all works, I can rely on what I've been taught and hope that the laws are keeping them safe. And talking to a breeding omega is even harder. They would need the pack's permission for me to talk to them, believe me, I've tried to interview one before."

"To talk to someone? They need permission?" Peter hissed.

"Yes."

Peter threw his hands up in the air. "We are literally second class citizens!! This is- it can NOT be okay!! How can you not see that?!!"

Karen ran a hand through her hair. "Look. Peter, you might not like it, I might not like it, but I make the best of my situation as I can. I understand where the laws are coming from, they just... they seem a bit extreme at first. I can tell this is overwhelming to you, so how about we head out and go shopping? Then we can come back and you can build your nest in the guest room, and I'll teach you more about being an omega. We'll work this out, okay?" 

She took Peter's hand in her own. "Things will work out, you'll see. I know where you come from, everything was hell, but it's better here."

Karen let go of his hand and hugged Peter, who stiffened at the contact. Peter could feel his panic rising.

The dust.

The crumbling.

The weight of that warehouse on his back.

The fear.

He'd never see Bucky again.

He failed them all.

Peter gasped out for air, his heart hammering against his chest.

"It'll all be okay." Karen said, and let him go. She didn't seem to notice Peter's distress as she headed over to the living room.

She said something, but Peter drown it out. He didn't want to remember that. 

_Where are you right now Peter?_

_Focus on the moment._

_You are safe._

_They can't hurt you._

That was what Bucky would tell him when he started getting flashes. Peter gripped the table as he's breathing returned to normal. 

"Peter? You okay?" Karen called from the living room.

"Yeah... Yeah, 'm fine." Peter went over to the living room and watched as Karen put some of the books he had pulled out back. "We can head out whenever you're ready, okay?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, lets go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a second posting today!! This is only half of the chpt :)


	7. Nesting-Peter Meets A/B/O World Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter builds a nest.
> 
> Peter and Matt talk with Arachnis.

Peter and Karen bought an array of things during their shopping trip. 

Clothes and toiletries of course, but also some blankets and pillows for Peter's nest. 

Peter could see how different everything was here. Avengers merchandise was everywhere, and Peter could tell that everyone considered them heroes. 

It made Peter ache, thinking about a simpler time when an Ironman poster remained on his wall when Ironman saved him as a child at the expo. 

Tony Stark had had his respect for so long, had everyone's respect, then used it against the people closest to him. 

He had been apart of the survivors that Pepper Potts was running out of the city to get enhanced individuals out of the Avenger's grasp. Peter couldn't save her in his timeline. He hoped she was happy here. 

Peter tried not to focus on his past timeline. He knew that focusing on the past and what he could have done would get him nowhere. Instead, he needed to stay in the moment and come up with ways to help those who needed it, here and now. 

So instead, he asked questions and engaged Karen in conversation as they walked throughout the aisles. Peter promised to pay Karen back, but she simply waved him off, telling him it was the least she could do at the moment. Karen claimed it was in her 'omega nature' to want to mother people.

Peter didn't let his comment about that slip.

It wasn't nature.

Karen is just a kind person.

Plenty of mothers could be neglectful, abusive. 

Karen was just a good person who cared.

Once they got back to the house, Karen began to help Peter set up his nest, while giving him a bit of an Omega 101 lesson.

"Alright, so first off, don't be surprised if you get upset when Matt or I get near your nest after you build it. It's your safe place, so we get it if you don't want anyone near you. A nest is an omegas safe heaven. I'm also going to let you figure out the placing and such of your nest, I'm only going to be watching. I know I hate it when Matt tries to help me fix up my nest. I know he's only trying to be nice, but it's never perfect unless I do it myself."

Peter nodded and pulled some of the pillows out from the bags. Peter felt a bit unsure at first, but he quickly found a corner of the room he liked as Karen continued to talk.

Peter listed absentmindedly as she explained a few things he already knew, and paid a bit more attention when she started mentioning things he didn't know.

"Make sure that when you do go out to fight, you have your blockers on correctly. It could be a huge problem if all of the sudden there was an omega running around and Spiderman might be forced to sit out."

"Why? What's wrong with an omega hero? Aren't their omegas as firefighters or police officers?"

"Not really. That's pretty rare and some places even have laws against that. Omegas could get hurt and with heats, it makes us unreliable if we're needed in an emergency situation. Betas usually take up jobs like that."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna faint at the first sight of violence. I'm sure there are other omegas out there too. You have to make a living somehow."

Karen shrugged. "Maybe. But if there are, they are far and few in between. Omegas normally rely on their alphas for money though, while others get very basic jobs that don't require too much effort."

Peter visibly shivered at the thought of him having to rely on the Avengers. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Even if I can't get a high-ranking job at first, I can always work my way up anyways."

"Not really. Most of the time, omegas stay in the jobs they get and keep the same pay grade no matter how long they've worked there."

"That hardly seems fair. Aren't there any places that are more... I don't know, excepting?"

"Hmm... Well, for your interests, Stark Industries comes to mi-"

"Nope. I am not going anywhere near the Avengers. Anything else?"

"Not really? I mean, I've heard that Oscorp was really good, but ever since they went under..."

Peter turned around at that. "Oscorp went bankrupt?"

"Yeah. It was really out of left field too. Norman Osborn passed away, and his son took over. The company was doing really well and then just... wasn't. No one really knows what happened, but I heard a lot of the Oscorp employees left for Stark Industries all at once."  
Peter bit his lip as he focused on building up his nest. Harry and he had been relatively close when they were younger and had an off and on friendship/relationship for a while. The two had been a couple before Harry died. 

"Why are omegas treated like this? If we're so special shouldn't we be... I don't know, like at the top? I mean if Alphas need us, then shouldn't we be high valued or something like that?"

"We should be. However, things aren't... perfect. Even I know that. However, these things are next to impossible to change. You get used to it after a while."

"Does Matt support this stuff?"

"No. That's one of the reasons Daredevil exists. He knows these laws can be a bit unfair and people will cheat the system."

Peter hummed in acknowledgment as he set up the last bits of his nest. It was surprisingly easy to do once Peter got into making it. Once he finished up, he turned back to Karen.

"What about Arachnis? What are their class in all this?"

"Alpha, though no one is really sure? They have no scent and when they were a part of the Avengers they were marked down as an alpha however, it's hard to know if that was true or not given the whole... dead-but-not-really thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, right you wouldn't have heard about that whole debacle. Well, from what Matt has heard and what the public was told, Arachnis had joined the Avengers and was an official pack member."

"Then, after a particularly bad fight, Tony Stark comes out at a press conference claiming he and Captain America watched Arachnis die. He claimed they were killed when a building they were in collapsed. He said Arachnis gave their life to save him and Steve. Then, three months later, Arachnis is seen again. Arachnis never talks to cameras or reporters though, but some of the people they saved asked questions. Apparently, Arachnis claims they weren't even dead when that building collapsed, and he escaped by themselves..."

"Sooo... it sounds like Arachnis got crushed under a building, saving Ironman and Captain America in the process, and they left them for dead?"

"Yes, but no one knows the real story-"

"Why am I supposed to trust these guys again?"

"It was years ago Peter. Arachnis never forgave them I'm guessing, since they never went back to the pack but the Avengers themselves have done so much to save the world."

Peter turned back to her. "So did mine! They started out as heroes, then they turned on us!" He snapped.

"I can't really help you there Peter. I don't think the Avengers here are going to attack anyone, unless they attack first."

"But you don't know that! You can never know that."

Karen sighed and stood.

"Come on, I want to get dinner started, I'll explain more about omegas as I cook."

She left the room, and Peter followed.

As she explained different things to him, his mind focused on other things. If kidnapping was legal here, then he'd need a plan to stay away and stay safe. Peter would need to familiarize himself with the city as soon as possible.

He could ask Matt if he could patrol with him tonight, that way Matt could make sure Peter didn't do anything he shouldn't.

Peter doubted the Avengers would ever look in Hell's Kitchen for their-

For him.

He was not theirs.

Peter was not fucking property. 

If Peter stayed in Hell's Kitchen for a while, he might be able to sneak back over to Queens if the Avengers caught wind of where he was. Peter could probably just switch through a few different cities and that should keep the Avengers off his back.

As soon as Matt came home, Peter asked if he could go on patrol with him. Matt was hesitant at first but eventually agreed. Peter grabbed Ethan's duffel bag that he had stashed in his recently built nest, and pulled out his suit. Once everything was cleaned up, he and Matt suited up and began their patrol. 

It was a pretty successful patrol, especially since it was in Hell's Kitchen. As the two were wrapping up, Peter paused. 

"Someone's coming."

"Are they a threat?"

"No, I don't think so."

Matt nodded and Peter looked around.

"What the..."

Someone was swinging through the area and moving directly for-

"Oh! That must be Arachnis."

Matt, who must have heard their heartbeat, turned toward the figure that had now landed on the roof.

"Hey DareDevil. Who's your friend?" Arachnis asked casually. 

Arachnis' posture was laid back and they stayed on the side of the roof they landed on. They didn't seem like they planned on getting any closer.

Peter paused and sniffed the air quietly. But... there was no smell coming from Arachnis. Karen had taught Peter how to zero in on people's scents, but there wasn't anything coming from them. 

Arachnis chuckled gently.

"I'm wearing scent blockers SpiderMan. I'm not an asshole, I know not everyone wants to be able to smell me. It can make people uncomfortable."

"Ah. Okay." Peter moved over to Arachnis, and Matt followed.

"How did your fight with the Avengers go?" Peter asked.

Arachnis shrugged. "They weren't trying. It wasn't too hard to get away. How are you though? I'm guessing you went to DareDevil for help?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. I'm doing better now."

Arachnis nodded and pulled a piece of paper out of a pocket on their chest fluff. Arachnis extended the paper out to Peter and waited for him to take it.

"If you ever need help, feel free to call me." Peter nodded and took the paper. 

"You too DareDevil. I enjoyed working with you before, I'd think it's easier to contact me over the phone than one of us having to track down the other."

"Of course."

Arachnis went to leave, but Peter reached out and grabbed their arm. "Ah- Wait! I have a question."

"Uh, sure, what's up?"

"Can you tell if I'm the Avengers... omega?"

Arachnis paused. "I... I don't know. I'm no longer part of the pack, so I can't really tell... But I could smell the connection. I could be wrong... but I really doubt it."

Peter nodded and let go of Arachnis.

He could feel his head swimming.

Arachnis could be wrong, but something in his gut told him that Arachnis was right.

His last bit of hope...

Shattered. 

"Hey."

Peter looked up to Arachnis.

"How about we patrol together tomorrow. With DareDevil of course. We can meet here, and I'll follow whatever path you guys want. Would you like to?"

"I... Yeah, yeah, actually, I'd like that."

Arachnis' mask moved in what Peter assumed was a smile, and they nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

With that, Arachnis lept of the building and swung away.

Peter turned over to Matt.

"Well, we should probably get going huh?"

Matt nodded, and the two went to finish up their patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should this have been out yesterday? Yes. Did I pass out at 1 am and finished when I got up? Yes.
> 
> I might write a cute date with Harry and Peter from the Evil Avengers universe in the future- I love them as a couple :)
> 
> Also, this Peter is a to-  
> *Recording stop*


	8. A Triple Threat-Peter Meets A/B/O World Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arachnis patrols with Peter and DareDevil.
> 
> The three bond over a drug bust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Fuck- This has gotten so much love like- Ack- ThANk yOu allll!!!  
> You guys are all so wonderful and lovely, and I hope you all continue to like this story!  
> I always get nervous when I post something like this, because I've had a bad experience in the past with a story that had been inspired by someone else. Just like- thank you all, you are all so, so awesome :) :) <3<3

The next day passed in a flash.

Peter spent it reading up on whatever law books he could get his hands on and working on long-forgotten science projects that had been hastily shoved into Ethan's bag when the group needed to run. 

During his science and law binge, Peter remembered Jordan's it was originally Jonathan's spellbook. Peter- despite his lack of understanding of the magical arts- decided that thumbing through it a bit might be helpful.

Peter knew some of the spells and how to use them- Johnathan had taught all of them how to use different healing spells for a variety of reasons, so Peter had his basics covered there- but Peter knew that the book contained much more powerful and dangerous spells that could have potential use for him.

Sometimes, Peter forgot that the thing was magic, because despite the fact that the book looked to be on the smaller side- it was around the size of a basic composition notebook- the pages seemed never-ending. 

Jordan and Johnathan had a tendency to either come up with her own spells or seek out ones from other books and scribble them down. 

The book was an almost never-ending fountain of knowledge, and that was what was already written down.

One of the first spells Peter had found in the book was how to add more spells to the book. It was a short little incantation, and the book would automatically flip to a new, clean page.

The book had its own stele attached to the spine of the book, so Peter could be more than prepared if ever needed to use some of the runes instead of the basic incantations.

Peter, while reading the spellbook, learned that Jordan also had a spell-box, which held some basic materials for some of the spells. It didn't take him long to pull that out of the duffel bag and begin to go through it. 

He was tempted to try some of the spells out, but thought better of it, deciding to instead absorb more information about how to do these spell correctly. Each page not only had the spell itself, but what it could be used for, tips and tricks to perform it correctly, and the do's and don't of the spell. It would also have a list of any possible side effects to the castor and or the cast-ie.

With Peter all but drowning himself in his project, lawbooks, and the spellbook, it didn't take long for patrol to come along.

Peter talked animated with Matt about his excitement to patrol with Arachnis, asking about their past history and the two's work together.

As it turns out, Matt liked working with Arachnis.

They were competent and knew their own strengths and weaknesses. They had an interesting fighting style too, though Matt wanted Peter to see it for himself. 

Arachnis was focused and organized and would do what they had to avoid too many people getting harmed. 

The webs they used were bio-degradable and Arachnis didn't mind sharing a conversation if someone initiated it.

Something Peter would have no problem with. 

Once they arrived on the same roof they met Arachnis yesterday, Peter borrowed Matt's phone to text them.

_ DareDevil:  _ **_ Hey. We're here _ **

A few seconds later, Arachnis texted back.

_ Arachnis:  _ **_ Cool beans! I'll b there in a sec :) _ **

As Peter read the message, he chuckled. 

_ Who even says 'cool beans' anymore? _

Arachnis did, apparently. 

With a thud coming from the other side of the roof, Arachnis walked over, their posture nonchalant and relaxed.

"Hey, Arachnis!" Peter chirped, more than ready to patrol with the other spider-based vigilante.

"Heya Spidey. DareDevil. I'm ready when you guys are."

Matt nodded and Arachnis motioned to them. "Lead the way then."

Matt started off toward a nearby roof, with Peter following him and Arachnis bringing up the rear. 

It didn't take long for them to find action.

This was Hell's Kitchen after all.

It must have been a mugging, judging by the aggressive "Give me any valuables you have!" coming from the alleyway.

Peter hopped down and called the alley wall, before jumping down webbing the mugger.

"Wow dude, how unoriginal of you. Like really? Not even a verbal threat, just gimme all your money? How sad." Peter quipped.

The victim looked at Peter with scarred eyes, and Peter began to talk to her calmly. 

"Hey. Sorry if I scared you. Are you alright?" He asked. 

They nodded.

"I'm gonna call the police, but I need you to wait here to make a report, okay?"

They nodded once more, seeming to be shocked to silence.

Arachnis and DareDevil dropped down next to Peter, making the victim let out a surprised gasp. 

Arachnis moved over to the victim and spoke with them in calming tones as Peter notified the police. The three stayed with the victim until the police arrived, before moving on to help the next person who might need it. 

It didn't take long for the three- even Matt got in on it- to start cracking jokes as they took down potentially dangerous criminals, helped drunk people home, hell, Peter even got Arachnis to climb a tree to help a cat down.

"Hey, Spidey! Catch!" Arachnis flung a webbed knife at him, away from another potential mugger.

Peter caught it out of the air and whistled. "Wow, this thing is rusty! Someones gonna need a tetanus shot."

Arachnis chuckled and finish webbing them up. 

Three on one was hardly ever a fair fight.

Arachnis paused and put their hand up to their ear like they were listening to something.

"Arachnis? You okay?" Peter asked.

Arachnis nodded, said, "Yeah, I'll be there soon." Then turned back to the two other vigilantes.

"How do you guys feel about a drug bust? I just got some interesting info."

Matt and Peter both nodded, with Matt saying, "Lead the way."

They followed Arachnis as the vigilante swung throughout Hell's Kitchen, before stopping a bit away from some docks that had warehouses all around it.

They waited for Matt and Peter to catch up-mostly Matt, the man had no web-shooters- and once they were all back together, Arachnis handed them each an earpiece.

"Okay, so these are comms. They should already be hooked up to the mainline, so you don't have to worry. You might hear some other people talking, please listen. Those people are hacked into the cameras, so they can alert you guys to potential threats. If you need to talk to any of us, just press this button here, and then you should be able to talk."

Matt and Peter nodded and moved their masks so that they could put the comms in. Once they were done, Arachnis pressed the comm in their own ear and said, "Okay, follow me. Wait for the go-ahead of my team, and I'll get us into position."

Arachnis headed off toward one of the warehouses, and the other two followed them.

Arachnis opened a hidden hatch on the roof of one of the warehouses and motioned for Peter and Matt to enter. The vigilantes remained on the rafters, looking down at a drug deal.

The comms crackled to life, and someone on the other side spoke.

"Surround them from the rafters. Arachnis, cover the doors, let DareDevil and Spiderman take care of the main action. SpiderMan, get the package from the middle and get it out of the way. DareDevil, focus on keeping them distracted."

Peter was surprised by that. It made sense, but most people in charge of something like this have a tendency to want the limelight. However, Arachnis nodded the affirmative and gave Matt and Peter a thumbs up. Peter moved so that he'd be closer to the right side, as Matt had taken the left.

Arachnis moved so that they were dangling from the rafter they sat on upsidedown, sticking to the underside.

Peter angled himself a bit since just dropping down wouldn't be an option with the way the perpetrators were standing and talking.

Matt had done something similar to Peter, but since he was less sticky than the other two, It was a bit less angled.

"Drop."

Arachnis immediately released themselves with Peter and Matt following suit. Arachnis dropped down next to the doors and barrel-rolled into a fighting stance.

Peter fell from the rafters and shot out a web. 

"Hello, folks! What're ya'll up to on this lovely evening?"

It wrapped around one of the men, and he yanked it toward himself. 

The man cried out in surprise, and his accomplices started to scatter. Peter wasn't too worried, Arachnis was on the doors anyway.

Peter brought his heel down on the man's cranium and propelled himself back up in the air again.

Peter flipped in the air, shooting out an array of webs and pulling them in all sorts of directions. Pained grunts and cries could be heard as the criminals were thrown all about the room.

"Comin' through- 'Cuse me, just gotta- There we go."

When Peter's feet hit the ground, someone was swinging at his head. 

His Spidey-Sense blaring, Peter ducked and swept his leg left. 

"Yo dude, not cool! Buy me dinner first!"

His attacker let out a pained yelp, followed by a heavy thud to the floor.

Peter side-stepped the groaning body, continuing on his path to the crate.

Once reaching it, Peter secured the heavy crate with webs. He was careful and as gentle as he could be with his handling, as he didn't know what was in there.

Peter then threw the crate upwards, securing it to the ceiling with his sticky webbing.

The click of a gun was more than a warning to move, and Peter broke into a sprint, followed by an aerial cartwheel, shifting into a front flip and shooting out a web toward the sound of the weapon as bullets flew throughout the room.

Peter twisted so that his web would the weapon would whip around the room, and hit some of the other criminals in the process. 

Peter released that string of webbing and heard the weapon clattering to the floor.

The smell of sweat was heavy in the air, and strangely enough, Peter could smell something else... 

He could only describe it as frustration and fear, and he guessed these people didn't wear scent blockers.

"Oof. You guys should get some blockers. I hear even the cheaper ones still do a pretty good job, and it's a common courtesy, ya know?"

A man lunched at Peter with a knife, causing Peter to bend in half and flip over himself. He brought his legs up and wrapped them around the man's neck and pulled him to the floor with a sickening crunch.

Even with Peter not using nearly half his strength, a metallic stench wisped its way into Peter's nose. 

Knife-Man's nose was probably broken.

Peter glanced around, surveying the area for more threats, Arachnis speaking calming into their comms.

Arachnis must have been tuned in to a different channel since the full conversation couldn't be heard in his own ear.

Peter forgot they were even on since none of them really needed to use them, evidence of that before him.

Either webbed with light purple webbing-white for Peter's targets- or knocked unconscious, - most likely by Matt's batons- everyone but the vigilantes were down.

Arachnis moved over to one of the still conscience-but-webbed-up criminals and knelt down to their slouched over figure.

"Hey there. Wanna answer some questions for me big guy?" Arachnis asked.

"Fuck you!" The man snarled.

"How classy." They quipped. 

Arachnis looked over their shoulder at Matt and Peter.

"Can you guys grab that crate from earlier? Bring over here please."

Peter nodded and scalled the wall to reach the crate and plucked it from its safe space.

He took it over to where Arachnis was crouched, handling it with care. Matt lingered in their general vicinity, watching with interest.

Arachnis cracked the crate opened and Peter glanced at what was inside.

Secured in tight, neat rows, where syringes full of a light pink liquid.

Though Arachnis' tone was calm, he saw the tightening of their fist, the sudden of their posture.

"You want to explain how you got your hands on  **_ extremely  _ ** illegal mutation-suppressors?"

The man stared bitterly at Arachnis, who sighed and stood.

"DareDevil, this is your territory, so you can decide how painful this has to be," Arachnis stated, motioning to the webbed up criminal. 

Almost immediately, the main started sputtering.

"W-Wait- Do-Don't- I'll tell you what I know!"

Peter chuckled to himself. He'd already guessed that Arachnis was this universes substitute for him, so it made sense Arachnis would be less likely to hurt anyone. 

DareDevil, however, had masted the art of beating a person within an inch of their life, making sure you live after the fact and never forget the bruises.

"Lovely! And, please, hurry it up a bit. We don't have all night."

"Look dude- I-I'm just a carrier. I take this shit to my boss, and she takes that to her boss! I didn't even know what I was carrying until you opened the crate! I swear!"

"He's not lying," Matt said matter-of-factly.

Arachnis nodded, then paused. "Wait, you said she. How about this boss of yours huh? What's her name?"

"I-I... Delilah, we call her Delilah, but that's all I know-I-"

"Can you describe her by chance?" Arachnis asked, a dark undertone in their voice.

"Black hair, blue eyes, an alpha, I think, u-umm..."

Arachnis nodded slowly, before standing. 

"The police will be here in a bit, we should go."

Peter and Matt nodded- they couldn't really tell Arachnis no anyway- and followed the vigilante as they moved away from the docks.

Once the trio was a decent amount away- they could still see the docks and the police cars that now surrounded it- when ARachnis slowed to a stop and turned to them.

"Alright so, judging by the fact that it's almost four in the morning, I'm guessing you both need to head back to your respective homes. I'm going to be out on some business for the next few days, but I should be back soon."

Arachnis stepped cautiously toward the pair. "I'd love to patrol again with you two, and if you'd both like, I can keep you updated with this"-they waved their hand toward the warehouse- "situation. You can keep the comms, and if you ever need me asap, just ask to be transferred to my channel. My team already marked your guys' comms as Immediates, so you'll both be able to get in contact with me whenever it's needed."

"That sounds good," Matt said.

That made sense for Matt to agree, he no doubt wanted to know what was going on in his own territory.

Peter, however...

Peter paused.

"Are you doing this because I'm apart of the pack?" He asked cautiously.

Peter did NOT want any handouts, especially if that person would try to use that to trick him into doing things he might not want to do.

Even if a bit of Peter wanted to believe Arachnis would never do that, one can never fully know a person...

Arachnis laughed gently at that. 

"Oh Spidey, I was never apart of their pack, they never marked me correctly. No, I genuinely enjoy your and DareDevil's company." 

With that, Arachnis turned around and left, moving with the elegance and grace of a ballet dancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Should Peter try out some spells in the future? I've been toying around with the idea for a bit, and I think some Witch!Peter would be kinda cool ;)
> 
> This is our fluffy spider boy btw  
> 


	9. News Flash-Peter Meets A/B/O World Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers see SpiderMan on the news.  
> Peter talks once more with the Avengers, it... goes.

When Tony woke up today, he didn't expect anything different when he turned on the news.

He expected to hear about the weather, maybe some recent murders or the last alien attack the Avengers had taken down.

The tv played as some other members of the team slowly gathered into the living room, coffee in hand.

Tony wasn't really paying attention to the large device, just enjoying the presence of his pack, when this came through the speakers:

"And in more interesting news, reports are showing that the vigilante Arachnis may have two new partners."

"Last night, in Hell's Kitchen, Arachnis was seen working with DareDevil and a new superhero that witnesses say is calming themselves SpiderMan! People are now wondering who this new Spider-based hero is. What we do know, however, is that the trio's team-up has led to the capturing of highly illegal and allegedly dangerous mutation suppressors."

"Police believe this to be connected to a bigger ring, one that Arachnis has been working alongside Police to track down. The men found on the scene-"

"SpiderMan... that's our omega, right?" Steve asked as the new castor continued to speak.

Tony nodded, as he reconsigned suit from their first encounter. 

"Yep. I looked for footage of him last night, but it was hard to find anything. I'm guessing like Arachnis, he's too high up to be seen."

With these new developments, Tony's mind was whirling. If SpiderMan used his webs as Arachnis did, things were about to get a lot harder if the pack planned on finding him.

"I wonder if Arachnis is training him. They seemed pretty protective of SpiderMan when we first found them, and his name literally has 'spider' in it."

That would make sense too, but when you were under Arachnis' protection, you tend to be under GroundWork's protection too.

And those on GroundWork's payroll tend to have extra amenities and laws protecting them, no matter the class.

Which would mean just grabbing SpiderMan off the streets would be able to be punishable by law...

Fuck.

Tony already knew about the water-tight team of lawyers that worked at GroundWork, the team was one of the reasons the Avengers didn't just go out and snatch Arachnis when they least expected it and locked them in their old room. 

Even if Arachnis was a fellow Alpha, the pack would normally be able to bring them back under the pretense that the Arachnis had made a rash and emotional decision, that they weren't thinking clearly when Arachnis left.

The pain wasn't as bad as when Steve took half the pack and left, most of them just missed Arachnis. 

The team didn't fall into a major depression or anything, and there wasn't any physical pain of the abandonment like most packs would experience.

It was strange, to say the least, but Tony had never lost part of his pack before, not counting the 'Civil War' between the Avengers.

"We should focus on bringing the small spider into the pack! The sooner he is here, the sooner we can get him situated! If Arachnis has such close ties with our omega, Arachnis will come back with him too!" Thor boomed.

Clint chuckled as he dropped out a vent overlaying the couch. 

"You sure are excited to meet him."

"Of course! I am the only one yet to meet our omega, I can not help but be ecstatic."

"We have to be smart about this though. I doubt he even knows he belongs to the pack. If Arachnis went through such lengths to keep us away from our omega, SpiderMan could very much be under GroundWork's protection." 

Steve nodded.

"Tony's right. If we just go out there and grab him, we could be in a lot of trouble. We should come up with a plan first."

"Why don't we just approach him, and speak with him? I mean, if he is our omega, he'd see no reason to run away. Plus, being an omega to the Avengers would be an honor for anyone. I'm sure if we talk to him, he'll listen."

"That's a good idea! We'll just have to wait until Arachnis is out on GroundWork business, and we'll be set." Bucky said, nodding approvingly.

"Actually, we're clear on that front. Arachnis left this morning for a mission in Philadelphia."

Steve raised an eyebrow at that. "I thought you said GroundWork servers are next to impossible to hack?"

Tony smiled. "They are. However, we lucked out, this one is being paid for by SHEILD and they are much worse serve-wise."

"Perfect, now we just need to wait until our spider-baby starts making themselves known..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter spent the next few days in high spirits. 

After texting and calling with Arachnis, they discussed a bit more about the pack situation. 

Arachnis made it very clear that at most, they'd like a friendship with Peter, but crossing that was not something they wanted. 

Arachnis said they never liked packs in the first place, and after the Avengers disaster- Peter didn't push them for more information, they could tell Peter in their own time- Arachnis no longer did packs, nor romantic or sexual relationships. (Arachnis then made a joke about the fact that they were asexual in the first place, so they wouldn't ever want a sexual relationship with anyone in the first place.)

Once that had been established, the two's friendship flowed much smoother. 

Talking with Arachnis was easy, they were clear and upfront, and if you had questions for them, you just had to ask.

They loved to make stupid jokes and could talk about just about anything.

Arachnis gave Peter more information on this world, making it extremely clear they didn't like much of it.

It was so surprising, both Matt and Karen held some semblance of respect for this place's laws, and as an Alpha-someone who would benefit from this stuff- it was refreshing.

Arachnis was apparently on a SHEILD mission at the moment, but they planned on being back by the end of the week. 

WIth both SHEILD and GroundWork on a mission, Arachnis claimed that these things zip by fast, so they weren't too worried.

Besides, Arachnis was mostly a safety net, in case things went horribly wrong.

Arachnis wasn't going to be on the front lines- at least not for this mission- and instead was using their time there to get more information for the mission.

When Peter wasn't talking with Arachnis, he was working on his suit- and sometimes one he was making for Matt as a thank you gift,- getting better situated with any laws he might have missed, and patroling.

Peter even started patrolling during the day, and he started to get recognized on the street. He was moving out of Hell's Kitchen now, and closer to Queens, though at night Matt and Peter would patrol together.

Peter couldn't wait until Arachnis came back, he and Matt were planning with Arachnis and their team about the mutation suppressors they found.

Apparently, that shit was really fucked up.

In theory, the suppressors were for just that- suppressing your mutation temporarily. It was originally made for people who had mutations that would put themselves or others at risk.

It could also be used in a situation if there was a villain that no one could takedown. 

If you take away their powers, you don't have to kill them, due process can take place, and everyone's happy.

However, this is only in theory, when in reality, a suppressor needs to be tailored to each individual's biology. It could take years to make a working suppressor for one person.

The ones that had been found at the warehouse?

They were called base-line suppressors. Even on their own, they were horrible to use on anyone with a mutation. 

It would basically take whatever mutation someone had, and 'convince' it that it's host- the person with the mutation- was a hostile, and the mutation would 'rebel' or use its mutation against its host.

For example, say someone could spit venom. That venom would start to destroy its host from the inside out.

If you didn't have a mutation, they were basically harmless, at most would make someone a bit sick or could possibly mess with their scent, but that was it.

In that one crate, were about five hundred vials of the stuff, and GroundWork was now working to find out the source.

Arachnis was doing more research into the Delilah person, and what they had found... wasn't... great.

Delilah was apparently a highly-skilled assassin who worked under some purple-leather-mask-wearing crime boss named Rose.

While Rose himself wasn't someone who was a big threat, the empire he'd created in his wake was.

Arachnis was not happy about this. They theorized that there have been a few 'Roses' by this point, as fighting styles, heights, scents, and voices would change every now and then. But since no one knew who Rose was, it was easy to impersonate them.

Peter- who ended up letting it slip he didn't own a phone, to which in turn Arachnis instructed Peter to a GroundWork Warehouse so that they could have someone on their team give him one- did as much research as he could on these people, though even going on GroundWork's servers didn't help. 

As he swung through the air, Peter tried to come up with ways to best help Arachnis. 

_We could set up a trap of sorts, I'm sure Arachnis could get help from the police. They might even be able to convince SHEILD to pitch in some resources since these suppressors are serious shit._

_A sting operation wouldn't be a bad idea, but we'd have to make sure everything is water-tight._

_I'm not even totally sure of how secure GroundWork is... I should ask Arachnis about that._

He thought back to one of Arachnis' many ramblings. They'd been talking about some of GroundWork's policies, and Arachnis had talked about how GroundWork had lots of connections that helped protect its servers. Everything was digital, and employees were not recommended to carry around paper files.

Most didn't, because if they did lose something, that would be on them, and they could get in a lot of trouble or, depended on how many times it's happened before, fired.

Peter had been looking around for a job so he wouldn't have to live off Karen and Matt, so if Arachnis was on GroundWork's pay grade, maybe they'd let SpiderMan apply too?

He had been wanting to bring it up for a while, but he'd always been a bit worried that Arachnis might think he was just using them for their position.

In all honesty, Peter just needed a job.

Wrapped up in his own head, Peter didn't notice the sound of a few people approaching him as he sat on the ledge of a building until-

"Hey, SpiderMan."

Peter whipped his head toward the familiar voice. He'd been so distracted- and he'd gotten comfortable after a while- that he didn't hear Ironman, Captin America, Black Widow, and Bucky approaching him.

His Spidey-Sense stayed stubbornly quiet because it decided to be a bitch.

_Fuck my Parker Luck._

Peter didn't want to deal with this- and despite Matt's and Karen's encouragement to talk to them if he saw them- he readied a web to swing off.

"Wait, please, we just wanna talk!" Bucky called out.

Peter paused.

_This isn't my Bucky._

_This isn't my Bucky._

_This isn't my Bucky._

Despite Peter's brain repeating that like a prayer, Peter's feet stayed planted as he muttered a "Fine."

Ironman made a move toward him, and Peter dropped into a defensive position.

"Nuh-uh. You stay where you are, I stay where I am. I promise you Arachnis is not the only person who can kick your ass." Peter spat.

Ironman put his hands up in surrender and stepped back. He stared at Peter like he expected him to drop his defensive position, but when he didn't, Ironman instead clasped his hands together and began to speak.

"Well. I believe introductions are in order. I'm Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, Alpha, Philanthropist."

Peter rolled his eyes. This dude was really talking about being an Alpha- which the only thing special about them, Peter realized, was the fact that they got stuck to their partner during sex- like it was impressive.

Like it was something that Peter should be impressed by.

"I'm Steve Rogers. Also known as Captain America."Steve pipped in.

This caused the whole group to do introductions, as though Peter didn't know who they were. 

He knew that eventually, however, things would be his turn. 

"Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, Ex-Assassin."

It was smart, say your first name, then your alias, pull someone into surprise or confusion, maybe even comfort.

"Uh, Bucky, some people call me the Winter Soldier, but I'm not really a fan of that name."

Try and get Peter to do the same.

"Thor isn't here right now, he's a bit busy a the moment, but he's the God of Thunder."

_Ah, so this is just the alphas introductions. Lovely._

The team looked to him, just as Peter thought, so he just said:

"SpiderMan, Aka None-of-Your-Fucking-Bussiness, but more recently known as Piss-Off-You-Goddamn-Homunculus."

Peter smiled to himself, as he thought about when a very angry Ethan had snapped that last part at Sam, who had been teasing him at the time.

Needless to say, Ethan put a dollar in the swear-jar that day.

The team gapped at Peter in shock.

"So can you tell me why you all had to waste my fucking time with your stupid pack bullshit? Actually, no I changed my mind, how about you all fuck right off instead?"

Ironman- because of course, he was the most used to being insulted- managed to snap out of his stupor. 

"Wow... You've got some bite for an omega don't ya? I'm guessing this is coming from Arachnis, since they don't like us that much, but a lot of what Arachnis says isn't tru-"

"Oh, you can shut right the fuck up. Arachnis doesn't say shit about you guys, they don't waste their breath. I, however, don't fucking like you, and it has nothing to do with Arachnis. You really think that just because he's an Alpha I wouldn't be able to make my own conclusion about you guys?

"Listen, let me make this clear. I don't want anything to do with you. Any of you. I am none of your fucking business, I don't know you, I don't want to know you, and if you have a problem with that? Sucks to suck, my guy." Peter seethed. 

A part of him knew that threatening people who could kill- have killed millions in another world- him was dumb, and maybe he should just talk calmly with them, but the rest of him was screaming in anger.

Anger for his family.

Anger for his unfair situation.

"I-Excuse me? You do realize we're your Alphas right? That's not a good way to treat your pack, especially not strangers, even if they aren't your pack." Steve spoke up, being the next person to remember how lips worked.

Peter knew that. He knew that they were the pack alphas, he could smell it- it was nauseating, Arachnis was right that it was rude as hell to not wear scent blockers if you can afford it- but he didn't care.

"You ain't shit. You may be the Alpha's of your pack, but I am NOT apart of your fucking pack."

The smell was getting stronger.

Anger.

Confusion.

Suprise.

Worry.

Connection.

Peter could smell it all, and it was making him woozy. 

"Actually, from a biological standpoint, you are hun," Natasha said.

Peter growled, which seemed to alarm the team even more.

"Will you guys wear бля scent blockers the next time you leave your tower? Has anyone ever told you guys that it's rude as all ад to prance your scent about and on everything? Like I swear, someone is gonna come up here to smoke, and all they'll be able to smell in your pissing fit, Иисус Христос."

Both Bucky and Natasha seemed even more surprised at his use of Russian, as the other Avengers seemed taken back. 

"Great, we done here? Lovely. Bye."

Peter swung away, leaving confused as hell Avengers in his wake.

As Peter felt his angry falling, a part of him felt... guilty. 

Yes, his Avengers were monsters but... these guys didn't seem as bad. 

Other than Arachnis' issues- which Arachnis never talked about or seemed to openly have problems with them- and some smaller things- things that the Avengers had done and trie to make it up to the world for- these Avengers didn't seem so bad.

They didn't even do anything that bad and he just... went off at them.

Peter bit his lip.

It was hard, because even IF they had the same faces... these people didn't... so anything yet.

Peter knew that making judgments- stupid judgments like that... it shouldn't have just panicked. 

Because at the end of the day, that's what he did, right?

The anger came from somewhere, and it didn't have much to do with the people who had been standing in front of him.

They had been... nice.

And yeah, Ironman did act like being an alpha was something amazing and made him better- not really- but Peter already knew that was normal here. It only angered Peter because he felt looked down upon.

It didn't make it okay, but Peter shouldn't have been such a dick about it.

He should have been clear and concise, with an intent to hurt these people.

As Peter rolled into the guest room at Karen's and Matt's house, Peter unlocked his phone. 

He sat in his nest and texted Arachnis.

_**Spider-Man:** Hey, do you think you could get the Avenger's private numbers? I want to send them a message in a group chat, but I don't want them to be able to trace me._

_**Arachnis:** Sure thing dude. I think I still have them saved? lol Is there anyone is specific you wanna msg? I don't have everyone, but I'm sure I could find them_

_**Spider-Man:** Bucky, Ironman, Captain America, Black Widow, and Thor_

_**Arachnis:** kk, I'll have to look around a bit, brb_

Peter bit his lip as he set up his camera, making sure that he used a plain white wall as his background.

Once everything was in place, Peter hit record.

"Apologizes for earlier today, I wasn't in the best of moods at the time. I want to make this clear, however: I am not interested in any packs, nor any friendly, romantic, or sexual relationships. I am asking you to never interact with me again unless it is a matter of life or death. I have no interest in the Avengers or anything affiliated with them. Please do not contact me again after this video. I have my reasons, and I'd like you all to respect that. Thank you."

With that, Peter stopped the recording and waited for Arachnis to text him back. 

It wasn't long before he had the numbers but... Peter paused. 

He knew he should send the video... but did he really want to risk... any of this?

What if they tried to track him down again?

He didn't want that...

He could talk to Matt or Karen, but they weren't home and he wasn't going to call them at work.

.

.

.

.

_**Spider-Man:** Hey Arachnis? Can I call you? I really need to talk to someone._

_**Arachnis:** Of course, Spidey. I'd love to talk _

Peter sucked in a breath as he hit call and listened to the phone ring...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> бля-fucking  
> ад-hell  
> Иисус Христос- jesus christ


	10. Pep Talk: Spider-to-Spider -Peter Meets A/B/O World Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arachnis and Peter talk on the phone.
> 
> The Avengers plan once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late guys! Unfortunately, someone I knew passed away unexpectedly and I couldn't get the inspiration to write. However, I'm feeling better now, so back to your regularly scheduled updates!! 
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support :) <3

"Hey, Spidey. It's good to hear from you again. This mission is boring, so I'm glad you called." 

Arachnis' voice was warm and kind, making Peter smile.

There was no judgment, no suspicion, they didn't even ask why Peter seemed so desperate to call them.

"That's great! I can't wait. However... I wanted to talk about... the Avengers."

Arachnis was quiet, and he could hear them suck in a breath on the other end.

"S-Sure. I don't mind." Their voice was a bit hesitant, but Arachnis didn't say no so...

"Okay. Well, um, they kind of tracked me down today. It wasn't anything serious, they just wanted to talk, and I... I kind of flipped out on them. I... I told them to fuck off basically, and now I feel like a massive dick. I don't- I can't- have anything to do with them, but I... I don't know, maybe I should have been calmer? Like you were with me? We had an actual talk, and things turned out great between us! I don't want to be friends with them, but I also don't want to piss them off- I just wanted to get away from them-I-"

Peter's breath hitched as he tried to suck in air violently. He needed to breathe, but it felt so difficult, and he could feel his heart rate rising a bit. 

It was stupid.

He's not supposed to cry.

He's seen so much- He's not supposed to break down-

God, why is he so weak?

"I-" Peter took a deep breath "- I decided to film a video, telling them the same thing, but-but calmer, I might have stolen a few of the lines you used with me," Peter said with a weak chuckle.

"T-That's why I asked for their numbers, I was going to send that as an apology for being so rude, but... I can't. I don't- I don't want to apologize. I'm scared. There's a million thoughts racing through my head, like what if they track my phone, or what if they won't take no for an answer? What if it's not enough? If they don't go away, how do I protect myself? I'm enhanced, yes, but I'm only one person. Arachnis, I almost passed out today, because that scent was so strong. I hate them. I want nothing to do with them. I never will. And I... what if this is a risk I can't take?"

"Sh-Crap. Okay, Spidey, listen to me. First off, I don't know your history with the Avengers-" 

Peter's blood ran cold. If he tells Arachnis, how would they react?

"And I don't want to know unless you feel comfortable telling me. You don't owe me- or them- anything. If you don't want to apologize, then don't. If you need more time to make a decision, take it. Don't feel obligated too, no one will be upset if you don't. So you lost your temper, but that's okay. You're human, Spiderman. It's okay. Frankly, I'd be more worried if you sat there staring unemotionally. That would freak me out. Second, don't worry about tracking through your phone. I- and some of my technicians- went through the entire device and made sure there was no way for anything to track you. You can't even turn your location on with that phone."

Peter was surprised at that. 

Yeah, he noticed some stuff with it, but Arachnis personally went through it, so that he could feel safe. 

That...

That wasn't something he didn't think the vigilante would do, especially not for him.

"Third, if you're worried about them coming after you... maybe..."

Arachnis fell silent, and before Peter could speak, they said, "M-Maybe we could both go to the tower, sit them down in one of Stark's many conference rooms, and talk. Explain that you're not interested in the pack, at all, and go from there. I can be a moderator and your back up. We could even bring in DareDevil, he's good with this kind of stuff. Is... Does that sound okay?"

Peter bit his lip. 

"Do you want to Nissy?"

Arachnis was quiet.

"It doesn't matter what I want. If that's what it takes to make you feel safe, I'll do it."

"Arachnis... you don't have to."

"Spidey, I'm a hero. Helping people, even if it's hard, is what I do. I won't let you go into the lion's den alone, and I know that we haven't known each other for long, but I trust you. I care about you. I consider you a friend. I don't have many of those anymore. I protect those I care about, I refuse to turn my back on someone who needs me."

"Whenever you need me, I'll be here to help if I can." Arachnis finished, and Peter could almost hear their smile.

"T-thanks. I would like that, going to the tower with you. On one condition though. We have to tell each other if need a minute or want to step out to breathe. Both of us, okay?"

"Deal."

Slowly, they moved on from that, a little bit because Arachnis had nothing to do, but mostly because they both knew they'd be able to talk more in-depth in person. 

When Peter eventually hung up after saying good night, he decided not to send the video.

He'll use it if they keep coming after him before he and Arachnis can make plans, but until then, the Avengers can wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the alphas of the pack came back, Clint's nose scrunched up in distaste.

They were absolutely reeking in anger, and while Clint found that funny to a point, he also didn't want to deal with a bunch a bitchy alphas-minus Tasha of course.

With one glance at Sam- who held his hands up and mouthed _'You deal with it.'_ and walked out of the common room- and Clint knew he was in for a treat.

As soon as they started to file into the common room, Clint flashed them a grin.

"Hey, guys. Who pissed in your coffee on this lovely afternoon?"

Tony growled.

"What? I'm just asking?"

Steve sighed. "Apparently, our omega wants nothing to do with us."

Clint gave Natasha a look, who recounted the events of the encounter, right down to the swear words.

Clint blinked.

Then burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! Only you guys-would-would get an- an omega who hates your guts!" He wheezed out.

"It's not funny." Tony snapped, which only made Clint laugh harder.

He couldn't help it really, as a beta, Clint always found Alpha and Omega dilemmas amusing.

Especially when Tony fucking Stark of all people got rejected.

That never happened, like ever.

"Shut it, Barton," Tony growled, making Clint realize he said that last part out loud.

Oops.

"I'm sorry-" He wasn't "-This is just too good. I mean, the Avengers get rejected by their own fuckin' omega? You'd think all you'd have to do was be in a foot of any of you alphas and your omega would be like a moth to a flame."

"Yeah, well, apparently, he insists we wear scent blockers, claimed it was rude to not," Bucky said with a pointed look at Tony.

Okay, so maybe Tony deserved that one. 

Bucky had said that they should wear some, but Tony- and the others- refused. 

After all, it would be a quick meeting, and omegas loved the scents of their alphas, would follow it to the ends of the earth, so why would they?

It made more sense to not wear any.

Yeah, no.

Apparently, SpiderMan not only hates the Avengers but has a firm belief in etiquette.

Granted, Bucky wore them anyway, but Tony guessed that SpiderMan didn't notice or care with all of their scents mixing and overlapping.

"I mean it IS rude-"

"I am not going to mask my scent from my omega that's just stupid," Tony grumbled.

"Our omega Tony. And yes, to a degree, but we shouldn't have tried that out in the open like that. SpiderMan brought up a good point, plus that was too public a place for a private conversation, so lets try a different approach."

Tony, who was trying to drown himself in his coffee cup, cocked an eyebrow at Steve.

"What do you mean Capsicle?"

"Why don't we bring him into the tower? If we take him into- for example- the common room, and sit him down, it might go better."

"That's great, but how would we get him IN the tower? SpiderMan made it obvious he wouldn't touch us with a ten-foot pole. I doubt he'll willingly come within fifty feet of the tower."

"We're going to have to take him in with force then," Steve said determinedly.

Clint stood up and moved toward the doors.

"Nope, don't wanna hear your plans of kidnapping. I'm out."

"We'll give him the option to come peacefully, but if not, we'll use force." Bucky corrected because he didn't really want to hurt their omega.

Steve looked at Tony. 

"When is Arachnis supposed to come back? We'll want to do this before then." 

Steve wanted to avoid a fight with Arachnis, but Steve also had no doubt in his mind that Arachnis was more than _reaping_ the benefits of finding SpiderMan first.

And if not, well then Arachnis was just lying to SpiderMan.

That was just unfair.

To everyone.

"They shouldn't come back for four, five days at max."

Steve nodded. 

"We'll go out tomorrow then."

"Maybe we should send one person out, instead of a whole group? It's less intimidating that way." Natasha suggested.

Tony hummed on approval.

"Alright then. Tony, Steve, you're both out of the question-" 

"Wait, why?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, that's fair," Tony said at the same time as Steve.

"Well, he seemed to like you two the least. He didn't hate me, but he didn't like me either, so I'm a no go. Actually, Bucky, you might be the best fit. When you asked him to stay, he hesitated and agreed."

Bucky nods. 

_This would be interesting..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this at 69 kudos  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> Haha nice-  
> Also yes, Peter's nickname for Arachnis is Nissy. He also uses Арахнис, Niss, Большой паук, and Skittles.  
> Don't ask about the last one, just know Peter and Arachnis have had some interesting text conversations :)


	11. Rights and Fights-Peter Meets A/B/O World Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is kidnapped.
> 
> Arachnis comes back from their mission.

Peter was much more relaxed.

He'd woken up to a message from Arachnis, saying that while the mission would be over in a few days, Arachnis could come back early as their services wouldn't be needed.

And by early, Arachnis meant by noon, today.

Peter couldn't wait to see his friend again.

Friend.

It was a word that was warm and familiar in his mind and made Peter burst with an excited, floaty kind of energy.

Peter flipped through the air, listening for any possible threats since his Spidey-Sense had been off recently.

He could be wrong of course, and in reality, the Avengers didn't mean him any harm and were only there to talk but...

He'd just have to be careful.

Who knows, maybe they'd leave him alone for good.

He and Arachnis could still go to the tower and make sure everything in extra clear, and the Avengers would leave him alone.

It'd be a win-win situation!

Peter told Karen and Matt about the entire situation and they... were neutral about it. 

Matt agreed to go with him to the tower when Arachnis got back, but they both expressed their concern for him avoiding them completely.

They claimed that his heat would be hell if it ever came in, and they didn't want him to suffer.

However, Peter was determined to find a way around that.

He read up about heat suppressors, which, unfortunately, only work after someone has had their first heat.

Most people start their heats in their teens, and they usually just curl up in their nest with some toys.

It's not perfect, but it's good enough.

The teenager's parents make sure they eat and drink, and that's that.

Karen was mostly worried that there's a chance his heat will be as strong as it normally would for someone his age since heats get stronger as the omega gets older.

Peter's mostly tried to push that out of his head.

He... He didn't want to deal with this, so he'd worry about having an existential crisis later when he's not dodging a knife attack from a mugger.

After webbing up the offender and making sure the victim was okay, Peter flung himself onto a nearby room and sat on the edge, stretching a bit.

Suddenly, he heard soft footsteps behind him, causing Peter to turn.

Standing behind him with a calm posture, was the Winter Soldier.

Peter's brain screamed run, but his body didn't move.

His Spider-Sense was quiet.

Maybe...

It was a Bucky, maybe not his, but maybe, they could talk.

Bucky would never hurt him, they were as close as brothers in his world.

Matt and Karen both told him to try and be nicer to the next Avenger that came his way.

Maybe he and this version of Bucky could be just as close as before?

Plus, Arachnis mentioned that they'd worked with Bucky once or twice before, Arachnis trusted Bucky.

Bucky was their favorite Avenger too.

Peter could give Bucky a chance.

The man in question smiled as his Spider stayed seated.

"Hey, SpiderMan. Mind if I sit here?"

Bucky held in a breath, this was it, the deciding factor.

The Spider hesitated, then nodded.

Bucky moved closer to the Spider and sat down, bring his left leg up to lean his chin against.

They sat in silence until...

"You're wearing scent blockers?"

Bucky nodded.

"You said you didn't like it when we didn't. I'm not here to make you uncomfortable."

The Spider's posture softened at that, the previous tenseness leaving his body.

"That's... very kind of you. I... Thank you."

Bucky nodded. 

"So, why did you come here? I'm sure it's not for small talk." His Spider said, his voice soft and kind.

"Ah... Well..."

He needed to do this fast, Bucky knew that all he had to do was use the syringe in his back pocket if the Spider refused his offer.

"I wanted to invite you to the tower. I know you made it very clear you wanted nothing to do with us but..."

"I... no. I can't, not right now. But not nev-"

Whatever his Spider was going to say was cut off by Bucky swiftly pinning the Spider to the ground.

The syringe was in his neck in seconds, and the lenses on his Spider's mask went wide.

"Sorry darlin'. No can't be an option right now, it's okay, you'll be safe soon."

The Spider fought weakly, trying to push Bucky off him, but it did nothing, this formula was enough to knock out the Hulk.

His Spider's breath hitched, as a weak "I trusted you." slipped out.

Then his Spider went limp under him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arachnis ran a hand over their face.

The SHIELD jet was currently landing in New York, and they felt... off.

Something was making their blood buzz, electric and wild.

It was strange, as their mutation normally worked in tandem with their strange Arachnid-Sense.

Well, it was more like super anxiety, if they were being honest.

They turned the purple band on their wrist around and around.

It was hidden under the fur on their wrists.

Purple today.

That meant they/them pronouns today.

They'd written of the blue band this morning as they woke up, picking up their phone to text SpiderMan.

They couldn't wait to patrol with him again.

SpiderMan was not only a joy to work with, but he also was good at what he did.

Arachnis had a million questions on how he got his powers, but if it was anything like Arachnis' story, Arachnis knew better than to push.

SpiderMan could tell him things in his own time, and Arachnis wasn't going to be rude and look into the other spider-themed hero.

It wasn't their business anyhow, so they weren't going to look into who was behind the mask.

That was SpiderMan's secret to share, and they knew he'd do so when he was good and ready.

Whether that time came today or never, Arachnis didn't care.

Still, back to their building super anxiety.

After talking with DareDevil- who was letting Arachnis call Matt, which like hell yes!!- they agreed to meet up at his home once Arachnis got back.

Arachnis didn't expect SpiderMan to be there, they knew he had started to patrol during the day.

That didn't stop their excitement though, both heroes were kind enough to speak with Arachnis, instead of writing him off, as _others_ had done.

As soon as SHIELD gave them the all-clear, the vigilante straight up bolted out the door, hurrying to Matt's firm- another thing he'd shared with Arachnis.

As soon as the arachnid landed outside of the small office in Hell's Kitchen, they took a deep breath, and walked in quietly, careful not to draw attention to themselves.

Arachnis was not one for the spotlight, plus one picture of him strolling into the building would probably set off John Jonah Jameson like a light.

Just the fact that Arachnis had left the Avengers had been enough for several articles to come out about how Arachnis had been kicked off the team and the pack.

To be honest, that was the best possible scenario. 

It kept the Avenger looking like heroes, and Arachnis didn't mind being painted as the villain. 

It wouldn't be the first time anyhow.

Besides, they'd rather be the villain than an Avenger.

The office was thankfully empty and the lady behind the desk looked up toward Arachnis.

"Um... Hi, I'm looking for Matt-"

The women smiled and nodded.

"Of course, let me go grab him."

Arachnis nodded and watched the woman move to the offices in the back.

They stood there awkwardly, not knowing what would be the most appropriate.

He could feel Arianna and Lizzy laughing at them.

It wasn't Arachnis' fault, they'd just never been in an office like this before.

Soon the woman came back, Matt with her.

"Hey Arachnis, you can follow me. We'll talk more in my office."

Arachnis nodded and followed him into a smaller room, closing the door behind him.

The women followed inside and Matt gestured to the chair.

Arachnis sat down, curiously watching the two in front of him.

"Arachnis, this is Karen Page, my mate. She knows about SpiderMan and me, so don't worry too much. We've been housing SpiderMan for a bit, so we know a good amount about him."

Arachnis nodded. "It's good to meet you, Ms.Page."

She chuckled.

"Please, you can call me Karen, okay?"

Arachnis nodded and tried to commit that to memory.

They had a feeling they might not remember to call her that, but they could try.

"So... Pe-SpiderMan has been... MIA for the last few hours."

Arachnis sat straight up in their chair.

Karen nodded."Yeah, he usually texts us all the time, but after 11... he stopped. We tried calling him, but he's been no contact. SpiderMan doesn't really do no contact, at least not with us."

SpiderMan didn't really do no contact with them either, he'd usually send Arachnis pictures and texts of anything he found on patrol.

Arachnis thought that he was just really nervous from last night and-

Last...

Night...

Arachnis stood up in their chair. "I'll find him, I promise."

Karen smiled gently.

"Arachnis, we don't know what happened, we don't want to do anything risky yet-"

"No, SpiderMan and I were on a call last night. The Avengers approached him. Either they took him, or I can use their resources to find him."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, SpiderMan told us about that. However, we can't just charge the tower though, and you can't do this alone-"

"I can. They'll let me in. And no, I need you two to stay here, preferably with someone at your house. If SpiderMan gets away, he might need medical treatment."

Arachnis' mind was racing.

This could be their fault.

What if someone saw the three of them patrolling together?

Oh god, what if the Puppeteer saw?

Arachnis did not want to fight against someone under the Puppeteer's control.

No, no.

The Puppeteer was with SHEILD now, getting help.

No one else would want to go after SpiderMan, they'd have no motivation to try.

Maybe Deliah or Rose, but they wouldn't know enough yet to strike.

Oh fuck.

Oh no.

Arachnis was going to lose someone they cared about.

Again.

This always happens.

They always die.

Arachnis can't let this happen again.

They turned away from Karen and Matt, who called out to them, but they kept moving. 

They were going to find SpiderMan if it was the last thing they did.

They would not lose someone they cared about.

Ever.

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some Peter(And Arachnis) so you guys can see more of what our boys look like  
> Also, in case your wondering, these are my original drawings, please do not repost them anywhere.  
>   
> 


	12. I Will Burn This Tower Down With Everyone You Love In It Stark -Peter Meets A/B/O World Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up.
> 
> Arachnis is pissed.

Peter blinked awake, his vision coming in slowly to bright lights and loud voices.

"'--think these things through! What you did isn't okay, Tony!!"

Peter's mask was off.

"Technically, I didn't do anything. That was all Barn-"

He didn't dare open his eyes.

"You encouraged it! You gave him that serum, oh god, what if it had killed him?!"

He knew that was Bruce Banner speaking. 

"Well, no, it's obvious normal stuff wouldn't work, the guy is enhanced so-"

That must've been Tony Stark.

"Jesus christ Tony! That's not the point! Arachnis is going to murder you when they find out!"

What happened?

...

_Bucky... he..._

"Which is exactly why we're not telling them. Not that they would talk to us anyway."

_I trusted him._

"You really think that he won't tell them? Tony, those must be close, Arachnis doesn't let just anyone get that close! They wouldn't even tell us their name, much less what pronouns they use or their class! You had to figure that out yourself! Do you really think-"

_And he... he just..._

"I know Bruce! Okay, yeah, so they'll be mad! Whatever, it doesn't matter! Legally, we're in the right anyhow, and we needed to talk to him!"

"Tony are you fucking- You know what? Fine. I'm not dealing with this. What you did is so fucked up, and I refuse to be a part of this."

Peter listened to Dr.Banner's angry footsteps as he walked out. Tony Stark must have been next to him because he sighed.

His Spidey-Sense stayed quiet, however, Peter refused to trust it at the moment.

His hairs stood on end as an object approached his face.

"Oh, Sweetheart..."

A hand.

Iron man's hand.

Peter moved so fast as his eyes snapped open, a deadly expression on his face.

Peter's fingers caught the other man's hand, squeezing with malice.

"Never fucking touch me."

The other man hissed in pain.

"Okay my little omega, you made your point, please let go, then we can talk with your alphas-"

Peter growled, something angry and feral, and flung Stark across the room like a rag doll.

Peter climbed onto the ceiling, his anger building.

They took off his mask without permission.

What gives them that right?

"Ow, okay, fuck that hurts, you're strong aren't cha?"

Peter looked around the room.

On a table next to the couch he had been laying on, his mask laid.

To the right of him, a large window.

He must have been in the Avengers common room or something.

"Tony is something wro- Oh, you're up." Captain America said, walking into the living room.

"Cap, be careful, he just flung me into a wall."

Captain America frowned. "That's not normal omega behavior... Are you sure he's okay?"

The room smelt thick with distress.

HIS distress.

They took off his scent blockers.

What the fuck- Why would they do that?!

Peter webbed his mask and yanked it up to him.

"You don't need to use that. You're our omega, no need to hide your face." Steve said with a gentle smile.

"Steve-"

"Don't worry Tones, I already alerted the others when I heard the noise. I thought our omega was in danger so-"

"I do NOT belong to you fucked up freaks! And what do you mean you alerted the others?! What the fuck is wrong with you? How can you think this is okay?" Peter snapped.

Steve turned his attention back to Peter.

"Come on now, get down from there, you'll hurt yourself. And don't talk like that." Steve said in a commanding voice.

Peter could smell the hero's concern and worry.

And... something else.

It was making Peter sick.

"Fuck that. Don't touch me or you'll end up like Ironman over there."

"Again, don't say something like that. You know we won't hurt you, right? We only want to talk and-"

"So you fucking kidnapped me?! What the fuck!"

"Language," Steve said with a frown.

"Shut the fuck up Captain America."

The scent of the room changed.

Black Widow came in with Thor and Bucky following.

"What's u- Oh. _Oh._ "

Black Widow folded her arms and looked to Peter.

The scent changed again.

"Маленький паук, come here." She said in a commanding voice.

Peter snorted. 

"And why would I do that?"

Black Widow frowned. 

"My Alpha voice isn't working on you... how?"

"The fuck are you on about?"

Captain America nodded. 

"He's different. Mine won't work either."

"That's so strange-"

Peter had enough of this, he began to move toward the window-

"Hey, no, stay there spider," Stark said.

Peter gritted his teeth.

They want a fight?

Fine.

Peter shot out a web and pulled Captain America upwards.

"Oh fuck-" The hero hissed before his face met the ceiling.

Peter rolled out of Captain America's path, effectively sticking the hero there.

A few cracks emerged from where Cap's body hit, small pieces of the ceiling clinking to the ground.

Peter dropped down and slid in between Black Widow and Bucky, webbing them as he passed by. 

"Ack-" Was all Bucky could get out before Peter swung the webs in a circular motion, pulling them off their feet and onto the walls. 

The god of Thunder stuck out his hand, presumably calling his hammer.

Before Thor could even call finish though, Peter had jumped up brought his foot down onto the god's face.

Thor went down, just as his hammer came flying in. 

Peter grabbed it out of mid-air and chucked it at the window, shattering the thing. 

He shot out a web and yanked, sending him flying out the window, swinging away as fast as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arachnis was on a mission.

Either to save SpiderMan from the Avengers, or get help from the Avengers.

Knowing them, they could have just as easily left him to die, just like they did Arachnis.

The spider-based-vigilante scalled the walls of the tower, something they were more than used to from their old days as an Avenger.

The window they normally came in through wasn't opened, so they smashed it.

Stark should really stop with the windows.

They're very easy to break.

As Arachnis climbed in, they felt blood dripping down their hand.

The blue fluid stood out on their purple suit, but the arachnid did not care.

They had more important things to do.

As Arachnis moved throughout the tower small sparks of purple electricity buzzed around them as their anxiety grew.

They took a deep breath as the elevator they hi-jacked took them to the common room.

Thank fuck GroundWork designed these gloves.

Just a simple touch with the palm and the gloves worked to decode anything, and break it down.

This would be a lot harder without GroundWork's tech, much better than any crappy Stark tech.

Something Arachnis was extremely proud of was his team. 

They were as amazing as they were smart, incredibly creative, and so very kind.

As the doors opened, Arachnis was greeted by the sight of the alpha Avengers webbed all around the room.

Arachnis narrowed his eyes and let out a growl.

Tony looked up at the sound of that growl.

"Arachnis?" Tony squeaked out.

He'd never seen that look on the arachnid's mask.

Not since...

Suddenly, Arachnis was on him, a knife pressed to his throat.

"Where. Is. SpiderMan." They hissed.

"No offense, but does it look like I know. Also, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on a SHIELD mission?" 

"I will burn this tower down with everyone you love in it Stark. What the fuck did you do to him?!" 

Arachnis could still smell the underlining smell of a distressed omega-

"Look around, does it look like we would know? He woke up and ran away-" 

"Did you fucking kidnap him?!"

"Technically you can't kidnap what was already your-"

"DON'T start with that you fucking bitch. He doesn't belong to anyone! He already said he didn't want to be apart of your pack, did you ever think of what he wanted?! Or did you just decide your happiness is more important than his?"

"Well, okay, Bucky's the one who pulled the trigger, I, Natasha, Thor, and Steve just loaded the gun and cocked it-"

Arachni growled and whipped back to look at the other Avengers, all webbed to various places around the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?! How could you do this to someone?! I thought you were heroes-"

Steve snapped his head up toward Arachnis, growling.

A part of Arachnis wanted to coward in submission to the alpha, but the rest of them only growled right back.

"Arachnis, you knew and you kept him all to yourself! If anyone's being selfish-"

"Shut up Captain. You don't know ANYTHING about my relationship with Spidey, you have NO right-"

"Oh come on, really? You're an Alpha Arachnis, it's in your biology to seek out-"

"No offense Stark, but I'm not interested in anyone. Also, even if I was, consent is sexy you fucking knothead. And don't say shit about my biology, you know nothing about me."

"Ara-" Black Widow tried.

"No. I'm just wasting my time."

Arachnis moved toward the window to leave, anger coming off of them in waves.

"Wait, you're just gonna leave is here? If these webs are anything like yours, we'll be stuck here for hours, Arachnis, please-"

Arachnis turned back around at Bucky's words.

Stark's words pass through his head.

_-Bucky's the one who pulled the trigger-_

"You're right." 

Arachnis reached onto their belt and pulled off three of the web-bombs.

"With what _**you** _did Bucky, you should all be stuck for years. Do us spider-based her- no _**vigilantes** _a favor, and **piss off**. GroundWork will be in contact with lawyers."

With that, they chucked the bombs into the common room and swung away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arachnis moved quickly as they heard their com crackle to life.

"Hey Arachnis, I'm putting DareDevil through."

"Okay, thanks."

"Arachnis-"

"Did you find him?"

"Yes but... things didn't go well. We tried talking to SpiderMan, but he ran away. He's most likely still in Hell's Kitchen-"

"Why did he run away?"

"He... He told us what happened. Karen tried to make him understand that the Avengers, while in the wrong, had a reason and-"

"He thought you guys were defending them and he ran away."Arachnis finished.

Matt sighed. "Yeah. We... fuck- this is our fault."

 _Yeah, it is_ , Arachnis thought.

"Okay, I'll find him. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"I-...yeah, yeah that's fine. Just bring him back to the house okay? Bye."

"If SpiderMan wants to, I will. Bye."

Arachnis swung double-time as they reached Hell's Kitchen searching for their friend.

Arachnis would need to be better in the future.

Maybe they could offer SpiderMan a job with GroundWork?

Then when they went on missions, SpiderMan could come with them.

Only if SpiderMan wanted too, though.

He could do whatever he liked with his life, as long as he wasn't hurting himself in the process.

And if the only way SpiderMan wanted help was for some space, or for Arachnis to stay by his side, Arachnis would do what he asked.

It wasn't long before he landed behind the hero, sitting on the edge of a roof.

SpiderMan flinched, then saw who it was, and curled up a bit.

They didn't say anything, and Arachnis could smell the other's distress.

_Did... Did the Avengers take off the spider's scent blockers?_

Arachnis knew what Stark's view on them were, so they wouldn't put it above the alpha.

Reaching into their pocket, they took out some scent blocker they cared on them.

While Arachnis themselves had no need for them- _thanks Krill, haha, just kidding, you can burn in hell_ \- they always carried specially designed GroundWork Scent blockers in case someone else needed them.

Silently, Arachnis sat next to SpiderMan and held out the blockers to him.

SpiderMan looked up and grabbed them with a muttered thanks and put them on.

The two sat in silence until...


	13. I'm on Your Side-Peter Meets A/B/O World Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arachnis talks with Peter about the Avengers.

"Spidey..."

"I know! I know, Arachnis. They're my mates! My pack! So I have to go with them. They only want to see me happy, so I should just give them a chance...but... I-I can't. I just...

He was quiet for a moment as Arachnis waited for him to find his words.

"They haven't done anything but made me want to get away from them! Even IF they didn't have their faces, I don't think I would ever want to be with them." Peter snapped, facing to look over the edge of the building, to the falling sun over the horizon.

The wind swirled around them gently, as Arachnis walked over, and sat down next to Peter.

"Arachnis, please, I know what you're going to say but... I won't. Not yet. Not now. Maybe even never. Just please... just go."

Arachnis paused and watched the sun as it descended from view.

"I was going to ask if you're okay."

Peter blinked.

"O-Oh... no. No, I-I'm really not."

Peter let out a nervous laugh.

He had no reason to lie to Arachnis anyhow.

Arachnis nodded. 

"You're wrong by the way-"

"What do you-"

"I don't think what the Avengers are doing is okay. No matter if they're considered your 'alphas' or not. It's straight-up abusive and rapey. They literally drugged and kidnapped you! Like, what the fuck? Who does something that?"

"W-Wait... you... you don't think what they're doing is okay?"

While Matt or Karen never outright said it was, Peter always felt as though it was implied. Like all their begging of him to just try without acknowledging what the Avengers had done to him was their own way of telling him to just suck it up. Peter was good at ignoring it, and he knew that he was invaliding the Avenger's actions when a part of his brain tried to make Peter feel guilty.

Arachnis shook their head.

"Hell no!"

Arachnis turned to Peter.

"Spidey, can I hold your hand?" 

He nodded, surprised the other asked first.

Arachnis' mask moved in what was probably a smile, and they gentle held Peter's hands in his own. 

"Spidey, I want to understand that no matter who it is, it MUST be the individual's choice to join a pack. It should never, EVER, be forced on someone who isn't ready. Just because your packmates are Avengers will never give them authority over you, nor the right to take what they want, just because." Arachnis had a darker, more serious look on their face.

"I don't give a shit what pack-law says, it's outdated as fuck anyway. I can't even remember the last time there was a high ranking omega in office. In all my time on this planet, I think I've seen, like, three? omegas in office."They shook their head with disgust.

"And at most, that was just mayor! Even then, that mayor, no matter what they had done to improve the community, was never reelected. And the people who can make changes for the better?" Arachnis growled.

"They don't care about omegas. We-You're an omega, omegas are only thirty percent of the world population, so omegas are unimportant right? Fuck no." Arachnis exclaimed.

"People in schools are taught that Alphas are strong protectors who only want the best for their precious and weak omegas, and that's so fucked up! There are literal reform schools SpiderMan. Reform schools for omegas only, to teach them to be weak and submissive." Arachnis took a deep breath.

Before Peter could speak, Arachnis started talking again.

"A few years ago, there was a court case with a male Omega and his female Alpha. The Alpha had been abusing him for years until the Omega got fed up and ran away. To get away, in self-defense, the omega had punched the Alpha in the face. And guess who won? The fucking Alpha, while the Omega got fifteen years in prison."

Peter sucked in a breath.

That... wow...

They tried to get away, only to be arrested for self-defense?

This place was more fucked up than he first thought.

Maybe they didn't have a big bad like the Avengers from his world, but everyone is living in a constant sucky situation, and no one is doing anything about it.

It sounds just as bad as his Avengers.

He didn't know it was _this_ bad.

"Keep in mind that the jails aren't separated by sub-gender in prisons. Most of the prison guards will look the other way when omega is being mistreated in prison. Seventy-six percent of omegas who enter prisons are killed, raped, or beaten within WEEKS of being in prison."

Peter had read up on laws, but... he never looked too much into court cases, the school systems, the prisons.

Because why would he?

He didn't have a reason too, it didn't pertain to him.

Just like what was happening to other breeding omegas like him.

Just like how Karen did to the legal issues he brought up.

Arachnis took a deep breath as though this conversation was tolling on them and squeezed a bit tighter on Peter's hand. 

"The adults were taught this is okay. Those adults go on to have children and guess what the children are taught? Then the cycle repeats."

_Evil breeds evil._

"Omegas are refused service and have a sixty percent homelessness rate. I have stopped so, so many omega trafficking rings in my five years as Arachnis. Omegas are seen as weak and beneath others, simply because they and society have been taught that they are submissive and breeding machines. Those who fight back and usually kidnapped and 'broken.'"

Arachnis' voice was quieter as they admitted that last part.

Peter couldn't even believe it.

Arachnis had seen so much shit, and it sounded like they had to witness these things happen to their friends. 

And to think Peter thought Arachnis would side with his Alphas just because he was an Alpha too.

Guilt swirled in Peter's stomach as he swore he would do better for Arachnis.

He would make it up to them, Peter was determined too.

Maybe that's why he was sent here.

Not as a cruel punishment.

But as someone who could have a voice for the voiceless.

Sticking up for the little guy, right? 

Arachnis' voice snapped him out of his line of thoughts.

"The pack."

Peter's face darkened.

The Avengers, maybe they weren't monsters on the outside, but the same can be said about someone who is homophobic, racist, or transphobic.

"What they did isn't okay. No matter if I or anyone can comprehend why they did it, it doesn't make it okay. It doesn't make it acceptable. Peter, I don't... I can't watch another one of my friends become one of those statistics." Arachnis' voice cracked as they said that.

Oh shit... how many people has Arachnis lost?

How many people that he loved became one of those statistics?

"You. Owe. Them. Nothing. Love, trust, respect, you don't get that shit right out the gate. It's fucking EARNED. And if it had a point system, their scores would be in the negatives. They disrespected your trust when Bucky attacked, then kidnapped you. They shattered any semblance of respect you might have held for them when they took you someplace you didn't want to be. They don't deserve your love because of this. Peter, what they are doing isn't out of love like they claim, it's out of a broken system they've been trained into thinking is okay. This isn't love Peter. It's abuse."

Then it clicked.

Arachnis... this wasn't a terrifying spider-hero who single-handedly stood up to the Avengers.

This was a person with so much grief and loss, so much betrayal, that just wanted someone who they could rely on.

Like him.

Peter felt the tears welling up in his eyes. 

_Arachnis is like me._

_They're suffering too._

_They care enough to try and help me, even when they didn't have to._

_Even when I felt like no one would side with me, they did._

_They **care**._

**_They care._ **

"I'm going to give you a hug, is that okay?"

Peter nodded and lurched forward before Arachnis could even make a move, gripping tightly to the hero.

The tears and stress, all the pain he had been bottling up ever since Peter swore to never cry again flooded out. 

The two just stayed there, Arachnis holding him gently and rubbing his back, promising that it's going to be okay.

Peter just held on tighter and cried.

He cried for the unfairness of his life.

He cried for the deaths of his friends-his family.

He cried for _**Ethan**_.

He cried for _**Jordan**_.

He cried for _**Claire**_.

He cried for _**Sam**_.

He cried for _**Johnathan**_.

He cried for _**Bucky**_.

_**He cried for Arachnis.** _

They remained like that until Peter pushed gently on Arachnis' chest so that he could look at him.

Arachnis let him go, and let Peter find a position he was comfortable in, which happened to be with the two facing each other holding hands. 

"T-Thank you Arachnis. I... Just, Thank you." Peter sniffed. 

"I'm your friend Pete, I never want you to think that you can't talk to me, whether it's for advice, venting, or just to talk. You don't have to do any of this alone. I'll be by your side when you need me, okay?"

Peter nodded before chuckling.

"S-Sorry for crying. I'm usually better at keeping all that in."

Arachnis shook his head.

"No, you don't get to apologize. I'd rather you'd cry on my shoulder for an eternity than keep everything inside and never let anyone in. The same with Matt and Karen. We all care about you Peter, just in our own way. I think if you sat them down and ask them to listen, they'd be willing to see things from your point of view. I don't think they meant to come across as siding with them. You don't have to if you don't want to though. You don't owe anyone an explanation of your feelings, ya know?"

Peter nodded.

"Thank you Arachnis. I can't say it enough."

Arachnis shrugged.

"You're my first friend in a while. I can't let the only person who tolerates me down."

The two stayed in comfortable silence as they watched the day turn to night, just being.

And for once, Peter felt as though everything would be okay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this arc!! I'll be taking a few days off to edit, beta read, etc all of the previous chapters. I'll also have to write out an outline for the next arc and get a headstart on those chpts.  
> Then the next arc will begin. :)  
> See you all then <3 <3


	14. The Talk, Featuring Matt and Karen -Only a Month or So Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Arachnis go back and have a talk with Matt and Karen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back baby! It's time for the Second Arc!
> 
> So this was supposed to be out yesterday. But my stupid ass hit save as draft instead of post. God fuckin damn it. Why am  
> I like this?

Peter felt safe with Arachnis holding him, a feeling of contentment and protective attachment washing over him.

Peter could stay in this moment forever, it had been a while since Peter allowed himself to just... be.

To forget about the pressures of his fucked up life, and just breath in the presence of another.

When was the last time Peter had hugged someone?

Ethan had become more and more distant the closer they grew to the attack once they decided Peter would be the one to sacrifice himself.

His son hated the idea, constantly trying to volunteer his own life in place of his father.

He stood, pulling Arachnis up with him.

"I wanna talk to Karen and Matt. They're probably hysterical at this point."

Arachnis nodded. "Of course. Whenever you're ready."

Peter watched as the sun faded into the distance.

He so badly wanted to be wrapped up in Arachnis' arms again, the other's warm body on his, but they both had things to do.

Arachnis couldn't stay with Peter and comfort him forever.

"Race ya," Peter said with a cheeky grin, as he pulled down his mask and launched himself into the air.

"Cheater!" Arachnis called out laughing, quickly moving to follow.

Peter cackled as he flew through the air, flipping and twisting.

Glancing back to the other spider, he watched as they followed in the same type of graceful format, soaring through the air like a dancer.

The wind whipped around the two as they swung to Matt's house, the two crisscrossing, creating a pattern of webs that would soon disappear due to the bio-degradable qualities in them.

Peter had to wonder who made them. If he had to guess, it would either be Arachnis themselves or someone on their team.

Maybe Arachnis knew this world's Peter Parker?

He landed on the roof of Karen and Matt's apartment, with Arachnis quickly following suit.

"Someone's a bit slow, huh?" Peter teased.

Arachnis huffed and walked closer to Peter.

"So rude. Here I am, being a kind soul and letting you win."

They broke off in a giggle that Peter soon joined them in, which grew into laughter.

Slowly, the laughter faded with the wind, a silence grew between them.

Before Peter could invite them inside, Arachnis spoke, their voice soft and a bit nervous.

"Hey... Um... I get it if you don't want me to come in or... whatever, it's fine, just do whatever you're comfortable with an-"

Peter grabbed onto Arachnis' wrist and pulled them against him.

"Hey. Hey. It's okay. I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't want you here Arachnis. You're not intruding or anything."

The vigilante hesitated, before nodding.

Peter released their wrist, his fingers drifting down to interlock fingers.

They climbed down from the roof and onto the porch, with Peter knocking on the door gently.

It swung open and out appeared Karen, looking worried and a bit frantic.

"Pe-Spidey!" She yelped, wrapping her arms around him. 

Peter winced at the mention of his name, hoping that Arachnis wouldn't pick up on the slip-up.

Even so, he was sure that Arachnis wouldn't say anything anyhow, but it was the principle of the thing. 

"Hey, Karen."

She pulled away, looking at him with a worried expression.

Peter could see the tufts of Matt's hair over her shoulder from where he was sulking in the corner of the door.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you-"

Peter gripped Arachnis' hand tighter, who squeezed back reassuringly.

"Karen... Matt... we need to talk."

She looked toward Arachnis, narrowing her eyes slightly upon seeing their linked hands.

She wasn't wearing scent blockers- she was in her own home after all-and Peter could pick up on an underlying scent of confusion and annoyance under all of the worry and fear.

She didn't comment, instead bringing her attention back to Peter, locking eyes with him.

Karen nodded.

"O-Of course."

She began herding him inside, Peter pulling Arachnis in with him. 

If Karen or Matt noticed, they said nothing of it, and soon the four were congregating in the living room.

Matt and Karen sat on the couch, with Peter sitting opposite of them, Arachnis standing behind Peter.

The other's presence was reassuring, and Peter gently removed his hand from Arachnis' to motion to the couple.

"Okay so, we very much need to talk about what happened. First off, I know that you didn't mean it that way, but what you said still hurt."

Karen nodded.

"Karen, Matt, I've spent years being forced to submit, watching friends and family killed from disagreeing those in charge."

They nodded. 

While Peter never went in-depth about the rebels he considered family, it was clear he was close to them and had seen more than a decent amount of them die.

Most likely painfully.

"It started with those blasted accords and spiraled out of control from there."

Matt frowned at the mention of the accords, curiosity running through his brain.

Their world's accords were still in the works.

After the Avenger's quote on quote Civil War, the accords were being rewritten to appease both sides.

Peter didn't seem to notice Matt's interest, words flowing from his mouth like a dam that had been sprung.

"People I thought I could trust lost control and hurt me. People I should have been able to trust tried to kill me. In some ways, they succeeded. I lost parts of me that I thought couldn't have been lost. Spider-Man was no longer a symbol of peace, he became a name that was feared. Spider-Man stopped being someone I could be proud of."

Karen bit her lip.

Peter was sweet and kind, a bit haunted maybe, but she had trouble imagining him doing anything worse than wrapping up a villain for the police like a pretty present.

"I understand that this isn't my world. Hell, I can see just how different by looking out a window. I get that you guys-" He gave a pointed look to Karen- "think that if I just try and get close to them because you think it's best for me. It's what's thought as best for most people here it seems. It's not that simple though. The avengers brutally murdered my friends- no FAMILY- in my timeline. I watched my own son gasp for breath in my arms, ask me to set off the bomb so that he wouldn't have to watch the light slowly from his eyes."

Karen had the decency to look a bit guilty at that.

"Matt, imagine how you'd react to turning out to be, I don't know, let's say Fisk was meant to be your mate. Would you just accept it? Or would you fight it?"

The Devil of Hell's kitchen was quiet, but the expression on his face said enough.

"I'm not saying I had a better life before the blast. My world was less than perfect or ideal, however, this place isn't perfect either."

Both Karen and Matt nodded at that.

It wasn't like they didn't know that there were some issues with the ways things functioned...but it was never at the forefront of their minds.

With Matt as an Alpha, despite being blind, he was still able to get a good job, buy a house, have a life.

Karen was an omega, but she wasn't the lowest on the chain and had a kind and intelligent mate whose firm supplied her with a stable job.

"I can't ignore the issues of your world because they aren't as prominent or as extreme as my world was. I will never turn my back on people who need me, I just can't. Not when I've suffered so much. to when I can help. People used to say that Spider-Man looks out for the little guy. In reality, I was killing the weed before it could turn into a thorn bush. It's what I do. And believe me when I say you've got a pretty big thorn bush on your hands. I can't just wait for your 'okay' system to crumble under the shitty foundation it was built on. For whatever reason I was put in the world, I want to help. In whatever ways I can."

Peter fell silent for a moment and sucked in a breath.

"The Avengers here... okay, yeah, I can see they're not the worst. They seem decent enough, better than my previous option. But they still kidnapped me. Even if the law supports it, so what? It's a shit law anyhow. Not to mention, they almost killed Arachnis!"

The mentioned hero flinched slightly at that.

"And I really don't care what their reasoning was, from what you guys told me, they left them for dead. Maybe for some reason, Arachnis was the villain in that story, but so what? I still saved my villains. I didn't leave them for dead because that's not what a hero does."

Peter thought back to when he had found Ethan and Jordan with the other children who didn't make it, bleeding and starved, chained naked to the floor. 

Krill used literal children as sex slaves for his men.

They weren't fed, they weren't even treated as human beings.

To those men, they were nothing more than a tool to be used as they pleased.

His face darkened.

After saving them, he had sworn to never let someone suffer like that again.

"I get to decide who I end up with. Whether it's the Avengers, some rando I fall in love with or even no one! No one can decide who I 'have' to be with. And right now, I'd much rather be alone than touch the Avengers with a ten-foot pole."

He stared at the floor, gripping the fabric of his suit tightly.

He waited for Karen or Matt to say something, anything.

It took so much confidence to say that out loud, and Peter felt like he might throw up.

But he needed to be strong.

He needed to be clear, let them know what was happening in his head.

Peter didn't want to argue or fight, he wanted- no needed them to understand.

Arachnis placed their hand on his shoulder, grounding him.

The vigilante didn't say anything, but Arachnis' presence in itself was calming to him.

Peter looked up from the ground to Karen and Matt.

He was ready for whatever they were going to tell him.

Matt spoke first.

"Spider-Man, I-... You're right. If I'm being honest, I never really thought too much about how you'd adjust to our world. The main reason we've- I've been pushing you to communicate with the Avengers was because I know about how terrible heats can be. I also thought that maybe if you talked to them, you'd be able to see that they aren't a threat, that they can be trusted. It's obvious they can't- at least not with you- and those reasons are no excuse for my actions. I should have trusted you to approach things in your own time and go from there, not pushed you to do something you weren't ready for- something that you may never be ready for. I'm sorry."

As Matt finished talking, Karen continued from where he left off.

"Spidey, what I said... I'm pretty sure if someone said that to me, I would have smacked them. Especially if it was someone I thought was a friend. It was victim-blaming and cruel, especially after you'd just be kidnapped. If anything, I should have been pissed at the Avengers for betraying your trust like that. You trusted me enough to come and tell me about something traumatic that happened to you, and instead of comforting you, I implied that you should have just gone along with it. I don't know what would have happened if you had stayed in their care and... if they did end up doing something..."

Karen looked a bit sick at that implication, her scent thick with anger.

"I know just saying sorry won't- doesn't mean much, so I won't say it any more than I already have. I understand if you've lost trust in me or Matt, and frankly, we deserve it. But I don't want to lose you, Spidey. You're important to us, and we care about you. I don't want to sit here and make empty promises that I won't always be able to fulfill. Moving forward, I want you to choose the pace of our friendship. Whether that means you plan on leaving, or anything else, I want you to have that choice."

As she finished, Peter took a deep breath in.

"I think... for the next month or so I'm going to leave. I won't be completely MIA, you guys can still text me and I'll respond. And I'll still be in the city, but I want some time to think about what I want to do. Not just with you guys, but my whole situation."

Peter stood up, taking Arachnis' hand just like before on the rooftop.

"While I appreciate your apologies, it still doesn't fix everything. It's not like you guys already knew that, but still. I thought I could trust you guys, I thought I could trust Barnes, and you all hurt me. It's going to take some time for those wounds to heal. But I don't want to lose you guys either. I care about you both."

Karen smiled sadly but understood all the same.

She stood and hugged Peter gently, pulling away just as quickly as she came.

"Be safe, okay? If you ever need something, feel free to come by."

Matt moved over to Peter.

"If you ever want to patrol together, or just talk, don't be afraid to call Spider-Man."

Peter chuckled lightly. "Of course Matt."

"Here, come with me Spidey, we can pack up your room so you'll have everything you need."

Peter nodded, letting go of Arachnis' hand temporarily, turning to them.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Of course Spidey. Take as much time as you need."

Peter smiled and left for the guest room he had been staying in.

It didn't take long for him to get all his stuff together, and with Ethan's bag, it would be a light carry.

That did give Karen a bit of a scare though.

"So... it just... it never fills up? How? That doesn't even-"

Peter shrugged.

"It's magic, I've never looked too much into it. The bag belonged was made by Johnathan, then given to Ethan as a gift. They were always much better at magic than I was. It just works, I guess."

He looked up from his task of folding up blankets and placing them in the bag to see Karen with a floored expression on her face.

"Much better at magic than you- Peter can you do magic?!"

Peter nodded slowly. 

"Yeah, of course, I can? Can't everyone? As long as you perform a spell right, anyone can."

Karen placed a hand on his shoulder, looking even more surprised.

"Peter. No one has seen or heard from someone who could perform magic since 2012. Not to mention, you have to be BORN with the ability, AND have a strong bloodline for magic."

Peter blinked.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh! Peter, just how powerful were the people of your world?!"

"Um... I never really thought too much about it? Everyone can do magic in my world, I thought that it would be the same here..." He trailed off.

"Wait, why do you know so much about magic anyhow? If it doesn't exist anymore, then?"

"The old sanctums and magic schools had been apart of the government for years before the 2012 alien attack. They were used to help fend off the aliens and Loki, then a few days after the attack, every single known magic user just... disappeared. No one knows what happened to them. It was international news. No recorded born after that have had magic."

"I-..."

Peter didn't really know how to respond. 

His world was built on the principle of being able to use magic, jobs rarely weren't able to be done without it, even the Avengers used magic! 

Everyone had some form of a spellbook, either a written version or one in their head.

Before the Avengers took over, Peter had had his own spellbook.

It was lost when he was escaping with Pepper, a woman who he had looked to and was much stronger with magic than Peter was, and other mutants.

He went years without using a lot of magic, at most just some basic stuff to keep his wounds healed when his own healing factor was in overdrive.

Then he had met Claire and Johnathan, so he didn't really have use to carry his own spellbook.

Jordan was extremely good with magic, and Johnathan had taught her well, so after their death, she took over as the team's main magic-user.

Sure, some people were better at it than others, but it was a normal skill everyone was expected to have like reading or writing.

Karen pulled Peter from his thoughts as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Peter... Promise me you'll be careful with who you tell that you can do... this. If the wrong people find out..." She trailed off, brows furrowed in worry.

Peter turned around, placing his own hand over hers.

"I will. I know better than to blast something like this."

She nodded, but still seem worried.

Karen said nothing more, and they finished packing in comfortable silence.

Once they had packed up the guest room, Peter said goodbye to both Matt and Karen once more, promising to take care of himself, be safe, and reach out to them when he wants to.

It didn't take too long, and soon Peter and Arachnis were standing outside the couple's front door.

The other vigilante turned to Peter and asked: "So, what do you want to do now?"

Peter hesitated.

He knew he wanted to find a new place to stay, and a job that he could get fast but... 

He wanted to do that part solo.

Peter didn't want to be rude and ask Arachnis to leave, and what if they insisted on staying?

The last thing Peter needed was an argument, not when he was on good terms with everyone! (Minus the Avengers, but they can fuck off. Peter couldn't give two shits about being on a good page with his kidnappers.)

"Hey, Spidey?"

"Ack! Um..." Peter flushed as his train of thought was derailed

"Yeah Nissy?"

They smiled at the nickname- Or at least Peter assumed. Sometimes, it was hard to tell with the mask.

"You can talk to me, dude. I can hear you thinking from here." They joked.

Peter giggled. 

"Ah, s-sorry. I just... I'm gonna go find a place to crash and look for a job, but I wanted to do it by myself? Like, I appreciate all you've done today, but this is something I need to do on my own. I know I've been relying on you and Karen and Matt for a while, but with everything that'd happened I..."

Peter tried to find the right words, while Arachnis waited and listened.

"I need to feel in- in control, again. Ever since I've gotten here, it's like I'm not able to make my own decisions. At least completely. Either the world is pressuring me, or t-the Avengers, or Karen and Matt, in a way. So I need- no I have to do this by myself... does... does that make sense?" His voice got quieter and more reserved as he spoke, nervous to Arahcnis' reaction.

Even if Arachnis has only been reasonable and flexible, Peter couldn't help but have a nagging fear the vigilante would grow tired of his back and forth. 

MJ had.

Harry had.

Ned never really got the chance to, but even he could have a short fuse when it came to Peter.

Arachnis just nodded, giving him a double thumbs up.

"All good dude! Whatever makes you most comfortable. Feel free to text me if need."

Peter nodded and slowly wrapped his arms around Arachnis.

Something had been bugging him about how Arachnis had asked early before touching him.

It could be because they were unsure about boundaries, but after what they had talked about, Peter wasn't so sure.

So he made sure to give the other enough time to back out, but they didn't.

Instead, they took the high in stride, before releasing Peter.

"I'm gonna go then. Be safe, and please don't hunker down in a warehouse. Believe me when I say they look less abandoned than they normally are."

Peter chuckled but assured Arachnis he would try and steer clear of any warehouses.

And just like that, Arachnis was swinging away, Peter waving and beginning to weave his way throughout Hell's Kitchen.

Despite what Peter told Arachnis, he ended up in an abandoned warehouse.

In his defense, Peter made a nest out of pure webs in the darkest corner of the ceiling, so that way no one could see him unless they were in the actual web.

Peter and Ethan had a habit of building their little group of rebels upgrades from scrap and thrown-out materials, and they ended up making and storing around six hundred different types of webs.

Some were just random and for fun, like the silly string web, but others were used so often that not only had Peter memorized the combinations, but he had a surplus of carriages.

One of those was the 

Times like these Peter was lucky he was bitten by a radioactive spider and not a possum or some shit because Peter's skin naturally excreted an oil that made him unable to stick to his webs, with the webs not losing any of their own stickiness.

His first night out of Karen's and Matt's house was nice.

With the blankets Karen let him take with him, he made a nice little nest.

Peter sent a message to Karen, Matt, and Arachnis, telling them he had found a temporary place.

They all wished him well, and Peter put his phone into Etha- his bag.

It didn't really make sense to keep calling it Ethans bag.

It was his sons, but... well Ethan wasn't around anymore.

So it was Peter's bag now.

He finally took off his scent blockers and fell into a relaxed sleep.

The universe decided to be kind for once, and Peter was able to sleep without nightmares.

Once he woke, it was the next day, and his phone told him it was specifically 12:20.

A bit of a late start, but a welcome one all the same.

Peter slipped on new scent blockers -his old ones were starting to lose their effectiveness- and crawled atop the warehouse roof.

The place was camera-free- lucky him- and no one really lived near it, so it was perfect for hiding.

It was down by some docks, a bit run down, but the water lapping up at the shore was surprisingly clean.

Peter couldn't help but wonder how many people actually knew that it was there.

Slipping back into his web-nest, Peter changed his clothes before tackling his first problem.

Cleanliness.

He could just go into a homeless shelter, but if he was spotted... 

In the end, he decided to wash up in the water from the docks. 

Peter boiled it first, just to be safe, then took the equivalent of a very shitty sponge-bath with a washcloth.

Once that was finished, Peter emptied out the water.

Thanks to his nap-sack, Peter could easily shove the emptied bucket out of sight and grab it when he needed to again.

As he finished this task and began to walk further into the city, he couldn't help but think back to his and Karen's conversation.

How could magic, especially when it was so mainstream, just... disappear?

Was it because of Loki's invasion? 

But Stark had thrown the bomb back into the portal... right?

Magic is pretty hard to get rid of, even if there wasn't as much here as there was in his world.

Something or someone must have gotten rid of them then?

But who?

Peter bit his lip.

He'd have to look into Steven Strange.

Dr.Strange had been the sorcerer supreme and a major force against the Avengers in his world.

He'd ended up disappearing, but Peter assumed that was because the Avengers finally killed him.

Peter hadn't known the sorcerer well, but they had helped each other out in the past.

Steven had been looking for something- he never told Peter what- when he had stumbled across their group.

He had stayed with them for a few days, and he had taken an interest in Jordan's magical abilities.

Dr.Strange was a kind and reasonable man, and he'd kept in contact for a bit after he left.

They had gotten a distress signal from a mind-link Jordan had set up, then nothing.

They weren't able to track down where the signal was coming from, so they hadn't looked farther into it.

Jordan had argued that they should, but Peter, Bucky, Sam, and Matt all agreed that it was too risky.

Jordan had been upset for a while after that, but she moved on eventually.

Peter knew that it was harsh, but if Dr. Strange couldn't take down something, then how could Peter ensure his family would make it out alive?

He wouldn't risk his family, any of them.

Peter stopped walking, realizing his mindless wandering lead him to the front of a familiar bar.

Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children.

When it was still safe in the city, Peter would come here to find out more intel and have a safe place to talk and exist.

His one was always looking for new hires, something Peter had taken them up on, so a better place than any to start.

Peter was very lucky that he and Matt made sure to set something up so that he existed in this world.

He had an ID with a current picture registered as Peter Benjamin Murdock.

It was a better solution than listing himself as Peter Parker, in case the version of himself already existed in this world, something Peter didn't want to find out.

Pushing open the bar's doors, he was treated with the familiar scent of booze and blood, something that Peter was immediately relaxing into.

As he walked, no one paid him no mind, which also meant the people he was walking past, didn't filter their conversations.

Especially ones that would be basically impossible for an un-enhanced person to hear.

_"_shipment tomorrow. After Arachnis busted that last shipment of suppressors, we're going to try another port. They teamed up with the Devil and some other new bitch, so we can't risk it."_

_"Got it. Who's that new guy they were with? Does he have a name yet?"_

_The other man shook his head._

_"Nah. So far, the guys have been just callin' him the Red Lobster."_

_The second man snickered._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. Got nothin' better to call them, so Red Lobster it is."_

_The man took a sip of his drink._

_"How long do you estimate till the arachnid finds this port too?"_

_The other man scoffed._

_"That stupid fuckin' spiders a lot smarter than the bosses give them credit for. Not to mention they have some secret boy band they're always talkin' to in their ear."_

Peter had sat down at the bar by this point, and a scraggly bartender was eyeing him up.

Peter almost forgot how Weasel could get with possible underage drinkers. 

"Hey kid, what can I get for ya?" He asked.

_"-Gonna set up a trap for our spider friend. Once we capture them, the boss wants up to bring them to her-"_

"Actually, I was wondering if you're hiring?"

_"-How are we supposed to do that?-"_

Weasel gave him a look.

_"-Arachnis works alone. Knock out that earpiece, and they're fucked-"_

"Kid I don't even think you're old enough to be in here."

_"-about a tracking device? I doubt they're running around without some way to get help-"_

Peter pulled out his ID and handed it over.

_"-We crush the earpiece and run. Cars exist you know-"_

His smiling face, along with his age- he's twenty-four when will people stop thinking he's a kid- birthdate, etc, all laid out for the bartender to inspect.

_"-Still. We'll need to plan this out better-"_

"Actually, I am. You didn't answer my question."

_"- I know. We'll have to talk to the guys, see if they have any ideas-"_

Weasel sighed.

_"-Seriously dude, who does the Boss think she is?! Not even the Avengers could kill that bug-"_

"Okay, even if I do believe you, you realize what kind of place you're in."

_"-Yeah, but no one's unkillable. We just have to try hard enough-"_

"...I have a good idea."

_"-Do you know if the boss still has those scent bombs? The omega ones?-"_

Weasel huffed. "Ya know what, fuck it. It's not my problem at this point. You can work as the dishwasher. We need a new one anyhow. You can start tomorrow at 6:20, deal?"

_"-Most likely, why?-"_

Peter smiled.

_"-I think I just found a way to get rid of our roach problem-"_

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys can't already tell, this Arc takes place during the month or so that Peter spends outside of Karen and Matt's direct care.


	15. Avengers Aftermath -Only a Month or So Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avenger begin to look more into Peter Benjamin Murdock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo  
> Who's excited to see the Avengers POV?  
> Will they back off, or do I like torturing my characters?  
> Who knows!!  
> Well...  
> You will if you go and read...  
> WHAT ARE YA WAITIN FO-

The Avengers did stay stuck for several hours after that, much to Pepper and the rest of the pack's amusement.

Arachnis had never shared any formula for their webs -they wouldn't even tell any of the team who was under the mask- and Bruce couldn't make anything that would really help, at least not immediately.

Nor the fact that the web bomb's pheromones kept the team dead to the world for two to five hours, the enhanced burning through the sedative like that, while the unenhanced of the team remained out of it for much longer.

At least what Bruce made kept them from being stuck for literal days only for a total of nineteen hours.

It differently gave the alphas time to rethink their strategies.

And to be picked on and mocked.

Rhodey had been plenty pissed when he had heard what happened.

The man was an omega himself, and he had to pretend to be a beta just so that he could get into the Air Force.

Tony KNEW what Rhodey's thoughts on laws like that were, and was absolutely discussed with his best friend, informing him that he'd be back soon, and Tony better hope that God themselves would be able to protect him because Rhodey was going to kick the fuck out of Tony.

Then ended the call.

Steve had tried not to laugh at the look Tony had, and Tony was trying not to shit himself in fear.

Yeah... he was so fucked when Rhodey got back.

Pepper hadn't been happy either.

While she was a beta, she still found the team's behavior appalling and said as much.

Also, that any legal problems wouldn't be handled by SI's lawyers if GroundWork decided to pressure legal action as Arachnis had threatened.

Clint and Sam had the time of their life making fun of the alphas, which just put them in an even worse mood.

Bruce wouldn't talk to any of them, not even Natasha, and sometimes he'd leave the room with bits of green on him when the alphas would try to et him to take their side when he was attending to the team.

So yeah, reflecting!

Obviously, this had been a terrible plan.

The alphas had been shamed enough to realize that, each of them dealing with different levels of guilt.

Bucky was experiencing the worst, Spider-Man's weak and heartbroken 'I trusted you.' playing over and over in his mind like a broken record.

It was true, the spider HAD trusted him, enough to sit and listen when he had asked and Bucky just fucking-

The Winter Solider groaned as he placed his head in his hands.

He knew what it was like to be treated like shit, to be betrayed.

His time in HYDRA was basically a highlight reel of how shitty the human population could be, and Bucky had done what people had down to him before, to someone else.

And to make matters worse, to his **omega**.

Bucky knew he was going to hell...

Steve and Natasha had similar levels of guilt, mostly because they were more mystified with the fact that their Alpha voice hadn't worked on the hero.

Was it because they hadn't bonded with the omega yet?

But that didn't make sense because an Alpha Command worked on any omega, no matter if it was your omega or not.

Alpha Commands were also unbreakable unless the omega was in immediate danger, but their omega didn't even react in the slightest.

That wasn't normal, paired with the omegas aggressive behavior.

Steve had heard rumors that heat suppressors could be dangerous and break an omega if used too often because omegas were biologically submissive.

Not only in bed, but in everyday life too.

Steve could only hope that their perfect omega wasn't broken.

Now, Natasha believed that she was not so naive.

She knew that omegas could very much be aggressive, but that was only when the omega was in danger...

...Or trying to attract the attention of an alpha.

But the omega hadn't BEEN in danger, and they already had been in their den, the omegas proper home, so why would they be acting like this?

Maybe Natasha should try approaching the omega again, try to talk to them?

That had been the plan anyhow, but they had tried talking- both on the omega's terms and on theirs.

Okay, so their terms didn't go so well, but maybe they just needed to try again?

Thor... didn't know what to think.

He was sad because he never really been outright rejected before, but he was also ecstatic because the omega was worthy!

But the omega had left, the omega was upset, and Thor understood.

He would also have been upset if it had been him in that situation.

Thor wished he could approach the omega, but decided against it, deciding that his team would handle it.

Bruce was annoyed.

He had gotten roped into -without his permission- some stupid ass alpha-courting-business, and Bruce hated it.

Just like he hated fighting with the team, but well, he had to make his point.

Bruce had never even given Tony that sedative, Tony just took it and ran off.

It was shitting and Bruce knew that Tony knew that.

And Tony, well Tony was scared and in denial, so he did what he did best.

He started to look further into Spider-Man, aka Peter Benjamin Murdock.

The kid was twenty-four, with curly brown hair and eyes. 

He had a slight build -though Tony now knows he's more than enhanced- and has been Karen Page Murdock and Matt Murdock's adopted son since his parents died in a car accident when he was five. 

Peter had been registered as an omega when he was seventeen, so a late bloomer then.

No criminal record, which was a surprise to Tony.

Either this kid was smart enough to not get caught(most likely) or the kid didn't or had yet to commit any crimes.

Vigilantes normally became such because of something traumatic, so Tony could only guess that the whole parent's dead thing covered that part of Peter's backstory.

He's been homeschooled all his life, but it more than smart, his registered test scores surpassing Tony's own from when he was that age.

Pretty standard stuff so far, minus the grades, but oh well.

This information was simple stuff, easy enough to find.

The problem started when Tony and his morbid curiosity decided to try and dig **deeper**.

At first, Tony got more surface-level stuff, nothing that piqued his interest.

Weirdly enough, Peter's childhood was one of the worst detailed files he had ever read.

He couldn't even find the names of his parents, which put Tony on edge a bit.

Then Tony couldn't find the names of the high school he went to, nor the middle school, and warning bells were going off in his head.

Tony checked if Peter had any social media interactions ever, even with deleted or abandoned socials, but found nothing.

Tony began looking at the dates for when this stuff was registered, and he could hardly believe what he was seeing. 

They couldn't be...

Oh my god...

These documents are fake.

Tony had FRIDAY double-check the dates these were added into the system.

Then the authenticity of them.

They were only added a few weeks ago after Peter had first been discovered by the Avengers.

"Fri, get Steve and Natasha down here. Now, please."

The AI complied, and after explaining the issue, Tony lets Steve and Natasha see the documents.

"Whoever made these knew what the hell they were doing," Natasha said, looking away from the screen that Tony had been showing them the faked documents on.

"Yeah. This guy, Peter, just popped into existence, out of nowhere. No one knows who he is, and he can blend in with the general population so well, that no one really cared..."

"Those energy readings... you don't think HE was the cause, do you?" Captain America asked, voice going a bit dry.

After 2012, the team had learned all about the infinity stones, before Strange dipped to get help for a powerful threat to them.

Could Peter?...

No- NO, their mate couldn't be the villain of this story!!

...Right?

They all stared up at the screen, with Peter's ID photo smiling back at them, one thought careening through their heads.

_Who the **HELL** is this guy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was a bangerrrr  
> Next will be about the Spider Bros, suppressors, and Peter's new job!

**Author's Note:**

> Next Update on 3/5/21  
> \------------------  
> Okay so, I just wanted to address this before it becomes a bigger problem but, please do not get upset when I don't post on the given date. That date is something I shoot for, and while I'm thankful for your guys' excitement, I have a life outside of writing. I have a job, I go to school, and I have a personal life/ obligations outside of updating this or any of my stories. 
> 
> It's really rude to demand updates from a creator of any kind, and I would really discourage people from doing that. I don't condone behavior like that, and never will.
> 
> Look, I get that you're excited about my next update, I love reading stories too and hate having to wait, but typing in all caps to tell me that today's my scheduled update date WILL NOT make me work faster to get the next chapter out. Not many people have done this, but some have, and I'm only going to ask you guys once not to do that. If I see comments like this from now on, I won't be responding to them, because I find them rude and inconsiderate. In return, I will try to be more considerate of when I need to adjust dates and of my schedule, but I'm not perfect, and I can't promise you guys anything.
> 
> Thank you all for the amazing support, and I appreciate each and every one of you. I'm not mad at anyone who has done this. I understand that your guys are just excited, and I think you guys are all amazing. <3<3


End file.
